Con descensos, la meta es mas gloriosa
by Ddcake
Summary: Y ahí murió. Pero en el otro mundo,conocio a la gran Yangchen, se reconcilio con Gyatzo, fue perdonado por su tribu, ante todo eran sabios, y compadecerse era ya de sangre. Eso...nunca lo tubo, y le agradeció fuertemente a cualquier fuerza del Universo o destino que ligo su camino, que ellos si lo tuvieran. Lo que sea que fuera, pero que le daban el nombre de sabiduría, y libertad.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente del otro lado del monitor! Soy novata en esta franquisiante adicción literaria de los: _"fanfics"_.Espero tener una gran estadía realizando esta persuasiva historia en honor a la que yo considero: una de las series mas emblemáticas de la década pasada (Y ni tundas me quitaran esa ideología)"_Avatar_" en si acontece mis mas dramáticas enseñanzas de vida y simplemente siendo durante meses esa clase de _"lectora fantasma" _ admiro al arte latino sinigual.**

**Esta historia la tenia desarrollada desde hace meses; solo la atribuí a agregarla al mohín de las grandes historias latinas en la fecha especial adecuada; ¡26 de Septiembre! , si no reconoces lo especial de esa fecha, te falta leer la emotiva saga de cómics "_La promesa"_**

**¡AYER SE ESTRENO SU TERCERA PARTE!**

Este era un inesperado clima templado; ni frío pero tampoco con señales para propiciar una temperatura calorífica, y cómo esperarlo sí era la tundra del Polo sur en las afueras de su tribu ya que allí se habían iniciado los trabajos de reconstrucción dadas por los maestros agua más calificados de la tribu hermana y comandados por Hakoda.

Katara fué aquella que alzó su brazo con ebosión aportando una idea descabellada que iva continua de otra, tampoco conservó ningún de los detalles visuales que le daba su mente fantasiosa a su hogar. Sus pensamientos se vieron expuestos en una sala especial convocacional recién construida en la costa del lago laogai, donde era presente una junta la cuál los principales lideres políticos del mundo y el equipo Avatar propondrían y decidirían proyectos novedosos que se anexarían al traslado de las colonias de la Nación del fuego del Reino tierra hacía su país estos eran parte del ya mundialmente conocido ''Movimiento de la restauración de la armonía''.

- FLASHBACK-

-Y toma la palabra el gobernante del Reino tierra ; El rey Kuei -Exclamó un hombre anciano especie de mediador de la nombre era Shent ; de notoria nacionalidad del Reino tierra por su sus facciones faciales incrustadas en una piel robusta y arrugada, sus parpados recaídos en sus ojos le daban una semi-mirada somnolienta y sus mejillas no se encontraban mejor ; cada vez que pronunciaba algo su boca retumbaba con estruendos quejidos seguramente provocados por los dientes, con estas características sumándole su grotesca joroba daba la mentalidad de ser un hombre con una edad demasiado avanzada.

-Gracias-Kuei se paró de su asiento y dio una nociva inclinación apropiada.-Sinceramente está junta la guisé obtener ya que el principal proyecto del ''Movimiento de la reconstrucción armónica''...-Sokka se alertó e hizo un gesto de desagrado posesionándose de pie tras oír que el rey se había errado al mencionar el renombre.

-¡Sokka! Siéntate y cállate-le susurraba su hermana reteniéndolo con el antebrazo, el obedeció dándose cuenta de su fué breve y sigiloso, y nadie se dio por enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Como decía ; mis criterios para solicitar su presencia en está cita es que las traslación de las colonias fuego se está reteniendo mucho , le pido de forma cordial al Avatar Aang y al Sr. del fuego Zuko conciliar con la gente que habita ahí y convencerla que estas actividades al paso del tiempo serán provechosas. -El rey tenía más palabras en la boca pero se contuvo al mirar que el joven calvo levantaba la mano en petición de asintió dando consentimiento.

-Efectivamente no puedo negar el notorio retraso que se ha dado en este proyecto y le doy mis más sinceras disculpas y que blah blah...- Katara se había perdido en la flexibilidad de sus palabras, Aang había logrado captar la atención de todos y hablaba con una fluidez casi perfecto, su cuñado le guardaba celos por esa morena suspiró orgullosa mientras que por instinto salvaje sus dientes mordían el labio de abajo.

-¡Katara, compórtate!-susurró burlón su hermano que había notado su se acomodo recta en la silla y rasgo la frente en alto, dándose ofendida.

-En serio , pido disculpas serias a todos ustedes ,en traslado se esta retrasando por un sin fin de motivos ; los pobladores tienen una vida ahí;una familia, una vivienda y un trabajo que sostener, conviven, sostienen y experimentan estos eventos tanto la gente del Reino Tierra como el de la Nación del Fuego , ¡Lo entiendo! En serio lo entiendo, pero para una paz mundial, necesitamos ¡Una colaboración mundial individual!-Finalizo con una efusividad que hizo que hizo que todos los políticos aclamaran.

Zuko trago saliva; debía admitirlo, aunque su amigo lo negara por modesto o por cualquier otro factor, obtenía

finta de clásico político mandamás. En eso; ¿Cómo les diría a los presentes que negaba su apoyo y la de su nación al afamado proyecto después de que el Avatar motivara de esa forma a los presentes?

-Bueno…-Respingo el joven calvo.-a pesar del retraso, tengo entendido que el rey Kuei quiere organizar y otros casos patrocinar actividades nuevas.-Todos los oyentes acentuaron oreja, ¡Ya había llegado el momento!: El rey Bumi ,el consejo del "Los cinco" ,el jefe Arnook,Hakoda (que ya era un especie de jefe) y hasta el suegro de Zuko ,que paso de uno de los políticos mas importantes de su reino a su mano derecha , a petición de Mai.

Todos en posición de carreras, para tomar la lo noto y sonrío; era una oportunidad irrepetible de hacer una locura y aumentar el animo de la tensión sabor velorio que tenia el ambiente.

-Entonces...-Ya sabia lo que tenia que decir, solo jugaba con la situación actual de los políticos.-Bueno…-¿Cómo decirlo?-Las palpitaciones enmazanjadas de presión de todos.-¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta?-En el momento el sonido de la sala se atribuyo de puros _"yo"_ y los causantes se abalanzaron sobre la mesa, unos removiendo a otros tratando ignorantemente de una forma de ser victorioso por ser el primero en dar su propuesta. Aang sonreía con incredulidad tratando de entender el motivo de esa reacción; por que irónicamente cada uno de ellos seria escuchado. Aang jugaba con el lémur escondido por debajo de la barra, Zuko estaba ido en sus pensamientos, al contrario Sokka

que gritaba y alababa algunos de los conocidos que eran participes.

Al mediador Shent, no le sorprendió la situación, incluso se esperaba que algo así aconteciera si adolescentes eran metidos en disputas políticas.

El evento perdió seriedad, los movimientos revoltosos desgarridos causaron una pequeña neblina de polvo, todo esto era un perfecto ojos de Shent mostraron enfado y cansancio al mirar la inmadurez de aquella generación pese a ser ya adultos, levanto un poco su rostro y se dio cuenta que en el fondo de la sala alguien estaba solicitando la palabra debidamente, la reconoció, aunque olvido vagamente su nombre.

-¡La señorita del fondo toma la palabra!-Dando rigidad a la orden se estrello un martillo pequeño contra un tabique puesto en la sonreía exageradamente y se posesiono de pie, ¡Era su momento!

-¡¿Qué?!-Expresaron los presentes que estaban en el suelo, unos arremolinados sobre otros, se retiraron y se presionaron caídamente hacia sus asientos cazquibajos, excepto Hakoda que el sin ser integrante en el alboroto consiguió el prestigio por ayuda de la serenidad de su hija.

-¡Oh Bumi! ¿Qué no ese es su diente? Créame, reconocería sus dientes en donde sea.

-Suéltalo Sokka, no importa; tengo otros dos dientes para al rato.-Con este comentario, todos agrandaron los ojos agobiados.

-Continuando con la junta, señorita...-Shent irreveló con su antebrazo un breve movimiento para que la junta se reanudará.

-Ok...entonces ¿Por donde empezar?-Soltó un alas para dar su criterio, y solo podría enlutarse con los ojos de su creador; en esas ternuentes pupilas azules (Que también poseía cada uno de los habitantes de su tribu) las mal vivencias que había tenido su comunidad.-En está junta les pido su...-tragó saliva y rasgó la frente.-Comprensión y apoyo a un proyecto que la gente de mi pueblo, mi familia y yo hemos elaborado. -Sokka observó un bulto de pergaminos empezó a repartirlos por el este de la barra maderosa y Hakoda por el oeste.-Lo que tienen en sus manos; son diseños perfectamente mentalizados para acomplacer las necesidades de arquitectura-Toph sintió el pergamino en sus manos y lo respingó contra el pecho de su acompañante.

-¡Tenló por mí, ''Pies ligeros''!

-¡Aush!-Sostuvo el pergamino, evitando que la gravedad lo hiciera caerse y romper el grabado de porcelana-¿Quieres que lo descifre por ti?-Mencionó batallando en abrirlo con su rostro enrojecido por la sangre tan elevada por el exceso de fuerza.

-¡No es necesario! Sin ofender, pero yo soy maestra tierra y para incluir ciega, no creo que necesiten mi apoyo.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Creó que hiciste una sabia elecció tocó el diseño elaborado por Sokka, ¡Ya te imaginarás! -Esto hizo al Avatar y a la Bandida ciega reírse de manera sigilosa.

-Este es el tipo de situaciones por las que agradezco ser invidente.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-¡Aang!-El maestro aire solo respondió con jadeos y murmuros inconscientes.

-Ah... ¡Appa no lambas así al monje Gyatzo!-Ella solo arqueó las cejas por lo cómico e irónico del comentario.

-¡Aang! ¡Deja de hacerte el dormido!-Lo mencionó entre risas, le costaba admitir lo gracioso que

sonaba su ex pupilo.

-¡Escúpelo!-El enjuto monje paso de susurros a semi-gritar una orden cubría sus carcajadas con la palma de su mano, simbolizando la decencia femenina que la morena poseía.- ¡Appa, no me rezongues! ¡Escúpelo!-Aang se tranquilizo con un último jadeo hacia su derecha; lugar donde su novia estaba en cunclillas, la inesperada presciencia de sus piernas lo hizo despertar.

-¿Katara?-El Avatar pregunto escamándose por el frío al deslizar las mantas que cubrían su pecho desnudo, levanto su cuerpo gracias a sus codos y su mirada se mostró perpleja buscando lo que le faltaba a su vestimenta.

La voz con al que menciono su pregunta mostró notorio cansancio, Katara se dio culpable, sintiéndose egoísta al quitarle su sueño conciliador, anoche sus cuerpos habían terminado gastados en exceso de energía.

-¡Lo siento! Amorcito, lamento por despertarte, pero ya es de día y tenemos que partir.-La ojiazul lo compadeció dándole una calida caricia en su mejilla.

Aang era un niño muy tierno en todos los aspectos y reacciono no tan inesperadamente disfrutando la sensación; cerrando los ojos, acurrucarse y dejarse melar por las mecedoras pasadas de esa caricia tal como lo haría un gato.

A Katara esto le causo sorpresa y profundamente miedo; no es que no se sintiera cómoda junto Aang, el motivo es que pese a su minoría edad y su ligero toque de infantilidad el podría demostrar en las ocasiones mas inflexionantes ser mas maduro que ella, eso sin contar lo inesperado y en un punto coqueto que podía chica intercambio ese movimiento con su tangibles palabras.

-Entonces…-Olvidadiza y nerviosa.

-Entonces; me levantare, me vestiré y tú me esperaras a fuera para partir.-Contesto por ella, sabiendo que la había dejado desconcertada y estaba orgulloso por ello.

Al salir Katara había batallado en retirarse del iglú, por que el salimiento constaba de un mini túnel de poca altura y medio metro de grotesco abrigo con pelaje animal no ayudaba ni un poco, al lograrlo y acomodar su traje, observo con Aang con una sencilla ráfaga de aire logro salir sin estribos.

Chiqueadamente Katara se molesto por esto y Aang pensando en que haría ponerla de buen humor, al emitir una buena idea, procuro denegarla y simplemente jugo con el momento.

-¡Buenos Días! hermosa señorita de la tribu del Agua.-Lo menciono con un tono meticuloso, clara parodia de los tratos que recibían de la gente maestro de los elementos logro su propósito; ella se había entresacado de pequeñas risas juguetonas.

-¡Buenos y asombrosos días Todopoderoso Avatar Aang! Ojala logre una gran estadía, aquí en el Polo sur.

-Como no lograr esa gran estadía, si en cada segundo usted me deslumbra con su belleza.-Katara trago saliva, tenia un argumento preparado pero con su respuesta la había dejado… se sostuvo victorioso al notarlo y prosiguió; si eso deslumbro a su novia lo que tenia preparado la derretiría.

-¿Me permite hacerle una confesión?

-Depende, ¿Tengo otra opción?

-No.

-Ok, entonces continúe buen hombre.-Aang suspiro antes de dar su leve relato.

-Eres ¡Tan, tan hermosa! Que anoche soñé contigo.-Su voz se mostró tenue pese a ser sabia que no estaba incluida en su alocado sueño con Appa y Gyatzo.

-Hay si, como no.-La sarcástica Katara salio a frote y un Aang agobiado que no sabia ni como fortuna alguien interrumpió.

-¡Hey chicos!-Menciono Hakoda que corría hacia ellos.

-¿Papa?

-¡Buenos días Jefe Hakoda!-Dijo Aang haciendo reverencia.

Hakoda soltó un bufido.

-¡Buenos Días "Mi yerno Aang"!-El niño se sonrojo ante la vergüenza; había olvidado que tenia que llamarlo por el renombre familiar y no el de política.

-Papa. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano después del descaro desvelo que nos dimos?

-Bueno, en primera ¡No dormí nada!

-¡¿Que?!

-Tranquila…-Callo a su hija.-No dormí nada por que digamos que ayer en plena boda, el evento, no lo se, me inspiro y me trajo consigo un sin fin de ideas que en cuanto llegue a mi choza me puse a remover los resultado se lo di a Kuyik estaba mañana, y le encanto tanto que no le importo levantarse tan temprano ¡Vengan y observen!-La pareja obedeció desconcertada por el tanto éxtasis del jefe.

El suegro del Avatar los llevo a un pequeño cerrito de nieve que le daba una contratista total a la construcción ya era mucho, solo estaba realizado lo básico pero con ello podría dejarte llevar por tu imaginación y observar ternuentes postes, barrotes y embaznajes en futuros palacios, puentes y lugar se convertiría en un sitio exuberante.

-¡Wow! Ustedes deben estar muy orgullosos.

-Lo estamos-Dijo Hakoda al abrazar a su hija con un solo brazo.

Se elaboraron tres pequeñas lagrimas melancolizasen el niño calvo, en la misiva fantasía que Gyatzo lo abrazara en el acto, tal como lo hacia Hakoda, ya que dentro de pronto se haría la reconstrucción total de los templos con la exigente búsqueda de seres vivos como Appa y Momo, proyecto que el mismo implanto en la junta.

-¿Aang?-Lo llamo el adulto.

-[..]-Hakoda extendió su otro brazo pidiendo que el también formara parte del lo negó penoso ante la petición pero no se contuvo por que realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Chicos?

-¿Ujum?...-Exclamaron distraídos, disfrutando el abrazo.

-Sean listos y perseverantes, ustedes que son jóvenes disfruten de lo que tienen y aprovéchenlo; No piensen en el pasado por que se verán arrepentidos.-Aang suspiro.-y el presente se nublara, ni tampoco en el futuro-En el mismo Aang, se acrecentó una sonrisa boba al fantasear a Katara con un vestido de novia.-por que la ardua espera se terminara comiendo todo lo que hubieran hecho en el presente.

-Gracias por las palabras, Querido "suegro Hakoda"-Menciono con una sonrisa juguetona.

-jaja ¡De nada "yerno mío"!-Al mencionarlo le implanto delicadamente un corto beso en la frente rapada, no algo extraño, se decía el joven calvo; lo anormal seria que fuese Sokka en vez de el, además la escena fue tan natural, no había presión ni nervios, nada actuado para complacer a nadie.

-Lamento interrumpirlos.-Expreso Kuyik, que era un jovencillo de la edad de Zuko, amigo de Hank que tenia un cargo importante en el proyecto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que sucede es que mis compañeros estudiantes que el maestro Pakku acaba de enviar se rehúsan a empezar su turno sin la autorización de su , conociéndolos, solo creo que es flojera y lo dicen sabiendo que Pakku seguramente no vendrá hoy.

-Pues a pesar que sean muy flojos, necesitamos su cooperación para empezar lo planeado en la costa ¡Aang! ¡Katara! ¿Podrían ir por el maestro Pakku?-Ambos asintieron aunque a ninguno le gustaba la idea y corrieron tanto como sus piernas hicieron y Hakoda seguían hablando de planos, actividades y otras cosas pero para los oídos del Avatar y su amiga , solo se escuchaban como murmuros debido a que habían ya recorrido una distancia considerable.

-Oye, como que corres muy lento.

-Corro a una velocidad normal, además tú eres maestro aire, eres muy ágil y es una clara ventaja.

-Fingiré que te doy la razón.

Habían llegado a un pequeño palacio al un lado de la costa separada un kilómetro de la construcción, para no exponerse al ruido, que con su consentida Katara habían atribuido el regalo de bodas perfecto para Kanna.

-¡Maestro Pakku!

Katara tocaba la puerta y observaba el hogar muy sereno, así que ambos a medida de miradas se determinaron a adentrarse a la vivienda.

Observaron que la edentria de la vivienda era exquisita; las pieles le proporcionaban al hogar un calor reconfortante la cual seguro habían de disfrutar Kanna tanto como Pakku.

-¡Pakku!

Aang opto por conducirse al pasillo que conectaba a la única habitación de la casa, donde seguro se encontrarían los recién esposos, la castaña lo siguió y se detuvieron al mirar una ligera cortina que separaba a una joven pareja de la ya anciana.

El monje le dio a su novia una mirada juguetona y una gran sonrisa entre dientes, dándole entender que había una gran posibilidad de interrumpir a sus abuelos en una situación quizás... ¿incomoda?, por ser a lo que se le dice: "la luna de miel".Esto hizo a la maestra agua reír, pero también dudar de tirar la cortina.

El nerviosismo no se hizo esperar y como la joven no soportaba el drama tiro de ella sin adolescentes taparon sus ojos y esperaron escuchar un grito de susto, la cual no se presento.

Así que ambos indecisos se posesionaron correctamente para observar la habitación; y de una antes pensada penosa y futuramente graciosa vista, se les dio una inesperada y devastadora: Ambos ancianos estaban en el fondo, en posición fetal, cara a cara con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo el collar de compromiso con las pupilas directamente fijas en las del otro, con la piel pálida pese a ser de tez morena.

-¿Maestro Pakku?... ¿Gran Gran?-Pregunto Katara, torturando la piel de su palma por las uñas encolerizadas en el puño, deseando que produjeran un sonido y/o mullido para negar lo que le daba a entender esa escena.

Aang vio claramente como la mirada de Pakku se noto mas concentrada hacia las pupilas de Kanna, brillantes por el efecto amanecer del Sol que apenas ascendía hacia las montañas.

Los ojos de Katara le suplicaban llorar hasta que se amorillaran, pero no pudo, la vista de la madrugada, el son con el que iba el viento,y el calido y sereno sonido de las olas le gritaba una despedida digna y tranquila hacia los enamorados novio que no estaban tan concentrado en ese estado de shock, cerro los ojos de ambos y se dirigió a frente hacia una atónita Katara para retirarse e irse a notificarles a los abrazo de un solo brazon empezando a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

La chica aun no lo creía y decidió al azar dejarse una vista mas; voltio, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su ritmo cardiaco se alboroto al ver una segunda Kanna en tinte azul en la entrada, con una linda sonrisa y meneando al aire su mano despidiéndose.

Ella iba a gritar y avisarle a Aang, pero esa nítida mirada la tranquilizo, y de alguna forma; esa manera tan tenue de sonreír de su abuela le dio significado que deseaba la muerte y su boda solo correspondería seguro un boleto doble al mundo de los espíritus.

Katara ya no renegaría más; justo cuando dos almas acaban de encontrarse, ¡Otras dos, descienden!

_**¡Muchas Gracias por leer este primer capitulo!**_

_**Se habrán dado cuenta de que simultáneamente es muy extenso, espero **_

_**Con esto puedo complejinarse tedioso, y no los culparía si abandonaran la lectura.**_


	2. La vena seca en el agua

**Yei-lin. : xd jaj Esa escena cómica; ami parecer varios personajes adultos actuaban mas infantiles que los propios adolescentes, aunque se maneja mucho en las series juveniles, en Avatar siempre me pareció muy curioso.**

**También te doy la razón; yo también disfruto los capítulos largos, los cortos apretan la historia y no te dejan disfrutar mucho el auge.**

**Fankataang10: Wow. ¡Gracias! Es asombroso saber que alguien le gusto de esa forma.**

**Teniendo grandes escritores (a) latinas, dudaba poner lo en medio de tanto talento.**

**Mi autoestima no ayuda. LoL. Además la pena al mirar el producto terminado y observar muchas palabras tragadas que terminaban por no dar sentido a las oraciones, ¡Que pena! Mis dedos presionados por el tiempo y/o Word me hicieron una mala jugada…**

**Nefertari Queen: ¡Wow! ¡Estoy pasmada! Que gratificante es tener un comentario tuyo. De seguro estas ya acostumbrada a los halagos de este site, pero la verdad ¡Te idolatro! Hasta una crítica negativa tuya le daría paz a mi alma; eres una escritora que sale del límite de mi definición personal de lo Fabuloso.**

**Espero, te resuelva tu cuestión la llegada del 2do capitulo, según yo lo quiero retratar como la repercusión , lo que paso después y se dan unas pizcas de los asuntos que se trataran en el clímax de la historia. **

**El mundo en el Avatar**

**Cap. La vena seca en el agua **

"_La familia real y toda La Tribu Agua del Norte, les da las mas sinceras condolencias a la familia de Hakoda,amigos y en general aquellas personas que contribuyeron en la vida enigmática de estas dos almas cónyuges __se despidieron de nosotros solo físicamente"_

El señor abrió sin demora ni emoción otro pergamino anexado, deteniéndose un poco al enfocarse en los extremos que estaban algo craquimados sobre el grabado del símbolo neutro de su nación.

"_Esta carta va dirigida hacia nuestros maestros agua enviados, para informarles sobre la venia dada para el permiso de pausar sus trabajos y asistir al evento honorífico a su gran y querido maestro acompañado de su amada esposa. Se les advierte que no se tolerara que se emocionen y trunquen la reconstrucción, sus trabajos se reanudaran en cuanto este sombrío pasaje haya culminado"_

-¡Kuyik!- Exclamo Hakoda con la mente esfumada al infinito.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi señor?-Dijo inmediatamente entrando a la desahuciada choza escondiendo una lagrima, todavía tratando de asimilar que un hombre tan cercano a el, casi su tutor, se haya esfumado de este mundo sin previo aviso.

-No la escondas

-¡¿Que?!

-Tus lágrimas… ¡No las ocultes! ¿Por qué ocultarlas? Ven acá.-Lo abrazo-Piensa que tu si fu Pakku, ahora esta plácidamente en un sitio mejor.-Soltó una risa maligna pero a la vez bondadosa, cargadose de recuerdos.- Piensa que… En tu mente guardaste recuerdos y anécdotas de el, y en tu corazón pondrás en practica sus consejos. Ninguna despedida es para siempre Kuyik.

-Creo que… Tiene razón ¡Gracias!-Hizo reverencia al separarse.

-Toma Kuyik, léelo y avísales a tus compañeros para que se preparen.-El maestro agua ya de 18 años, con una barba muy formada pero con una mirada todavía encantadora efecto adolescente, se retiro intentando inultimente de abrir el pergamino, al lograrlo el viento resguardado del objeto refunfuño provocando un tenue sonido ante presión, para el era como el sonido,la ilusión de una idea compuesta.

Se detuvo en la entrada y dio media vuelta, todo esto lo hizo llegar a una conclusión algo sabia.

-¿Sabe?

-¿Qué?-Menciono Hakoda, otra vez distraído ahora removiendo y buscando pergaminos esparcidos en el suelo, que intentaban huir de su dueño escondiéndose debajo de muchos objetos.

-Estoy seguro que Pakku…Se sintió orgulloso de todo lo que es usted ¡Su hijo! Es un hombre admirable.-Ambos sonrieron; el oyente y el que esbozó las se fue contento al darse cuenta que produjo una pequeña sonrisa del hombre que le usurpo sus lagrimas con un gran talento de comprensión y también, no menos importante el padre de aquella muchacha que amada discretamente.

La sonrisa propia de Hakoda presentaba pleno significado; sabia que había una gran posibilidad de que Pakku no fuera su padre, el no recordaba tener una figura paterna, esto sirvió como excusa ante su ideología.

No concordaban sus presionadas teorías, nunca le negaron o le comprobaron hechos, y a estas alturas no habría quien se lo ante todo ¿Por qué adentrarse en mas preámbulos?

-"Fui y seré hijo de Pakku con o sin su sangre" –Se dijo a si mismo.

"_Es un hombre muy admirable_" No era la primera vez que lo halagaban de esa manera,siempre se manifestó inteligente, valiente, sabio y nada temeroso, aunque poseía esa nada leve picardía extravagante que heredo Sokka de el, incluyendo sus ideales novedosas.

Katara no se quedaba atrás, ella contenía en sus genes esa insaciable cualidad de justicia; esa agonía de nunca dejar a nadie atrás, todos por igual, a nadie más y a otro menos.

Sabia sin gran orgullo; que daría un buen papel como gobernante, no perfecto pero haría todo lo posible hasta donde deriven sus límites en mantener a su tribu pacifica y contenta. Pero… ¿Y que pasara después? Tuvo dos hijos con Kya pero por cual decidir, sin afectar al otro; Katara era bondadosa, sabia y madura ante su mocedad, pero Sokka ultimadamente había demostrado tener una mente de ideas provechosas y sin olvidar sus distintas capacidades físicas, además ellos ya estaban influenciados políticamente, será difícil tomar una decisión pero no la que debe tomar, bueno no por ahora.

La divagación de su mente se corrompió al notar un bulto llamante entre mantas y papeles, con sus gruñidos inocentes

de animal débil.

Suspiro Hakoda exasperado.

Era Momo que incrédulamente se quería ocultar, dando un recorrido cortó dirigiéndose a un bulto de pescadillos y algas crudas ya casi hechadas en descomposición.

Al envolver al lémur reteniéndolo con una de las mantas que lo cubría, Momo refunfuñaba exaltado queriéndose despresar, desperanzado se tubo que satisfacer al no lograr lo que quería. Hakoda se lamento ante el animal que arqueaba sus orejas provocando ternura improvisadamente, se hipnotizo solo por unos segundos luego lo ignoro sabiendo que si le compadecía en ese capricho, los pingüinos en el corral que los retenían en cuidado constante por la reconstrucción, se quedarían sin alimento.

* * *

-Aang…-Ni si quiera sonó como pregunta, solo como lívida cuestión para que se afirmara que estaba realmente en presencia.

-¿Si? ¿Estas bien? ¿Algo te pasa? ¿Quieres hablar?-Se levanto vociferando y alarmado con ayuda de una efusión de aire-control, pensando que al fin lo necesitaría en su lecho de cólera y tristeza; ella no había llorado ni mostrado su estado de animo predirecto a la ocasión como lo suponía, el estado predecible que daba el día de ayer.

Habían dormido crudamente espalda contra espalda, no muy cómodamente, y lo que el creía es ella tanto como el no habían cerrado los ojos en toda la noche y no se erraba; solo estaban ahí con sus pensamientos esfumados en la inercia repetida en la oscuridad del iglú, sin movimientos, entumidos en posiciones fetales tratando de no provocar sonidos para molestar a la serenidad.

Ahí pensando, en lo mismo o quizás no, ni ellos mismos lo sabrían.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-¿Estas segura?-presionando a su novia para una respuesta mas cuerda, no estaba muy convencido.

-Si…Bueno no… La cosa es que me puse a preguntar…-Aang movió sus muslos que estaban en cuclillas, de por si estaban entumidos, no quería lograrlo a estar mas.

-¿Tu…Tu me quieres?

-¡¿Que?!-No era la pregunta que se esperaba.-Em ¡Si! ¿Lo dudas? Katara ¡yo te amo!

-Si… Lo se. Pero no es a lo que me refería.

-¿Entonces? ¿Katara?- Al solo pensar al punto que quería llegar su novia sus ojos vidriosos se dieron ahogándose sus sollozos, tratando que no se diera cuenta, aunque ella ya no lo estaba mirando cazquibaja.-Katara...-No podría ni pronunciarlo, revolviendo las palabras exactas.- ¿Tu…Tu quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Verdad?

-No, no.-Se sentía la mujer mas infame, como para hacerlo llorar.-No Aang, lo que quiero decir es que… Bueno ¿Tu me amas como para tener una relación… pasajera o…-Oculto su sonrojes antes de decirlo- como para vivir y morir juntos; ya sabes… casarnos y tener hijos?-Para ella sonaba ridículamente esperanzadora ante los oídos de su novio sin darse cuenta que el también ocultaba su rubor.

Aang se transporto cara a cara con ella.

Ambos estaban orgullosos de su relación, pese a la diferencia de edad y el ligero toque de credulidad, ellos podrían jurar que un día sin la compañía del otro era un poco desesperante; un hueco obstruido de soledad, que solo era llenado con la sonrisa del otro.

Sus pechos estaban asumidos en un reconfortante calor opresivo, objeto del límite de sus latidos, y con ello se estaban abrazando, acariciando sus manos entrelazadas con el socorro del pulgar de cada uno, y lentamente como los polos de un imán sus frentes se adunaron.

-Sinceramente, me gusta mas…la segunda opción, pero eso lo decidirá el destino.

-¡Y su padre!-Pronuncio en la entrada Hakoda que tenia una cara de enfado en todo su esplendor, acompañado inesperadamente de Sokka con la misma reacción pero agregando el asqueo.

-¡Sokka…!-La sorpresa de la visita, reemplazo el clímax. Hakoda solo soltó a Momo, que rápidamente se posesiono al hombro de su ya no tan escuálido dueñ jefe solo salio y Sokka se quedo expresando vocalmente al aire sus "Oogies".

-Si realmente me van a abrazar, deberían separarse.

Aang y Katara clausuraron su propio abrazo y con mucha ímpetu le ofrecieron uno en conjunto a Sokka.

-¿Desde cuanto llegaste?-Preguntando con un tono extraño, todavía recuperándose de su respiración.

-Acabo de llegar, pude haber ido directamente al Norte para el funeral pero me redirigí al Sur comprendiendo que necesitaras un hombro extra, hermana.-Aang y Sokka predecían lo continuo. El espadachín extendió sus brazos y cerro los ojos, esperando que Katara se desviviera en un abrazo, de seguro necesitaba apoyo fraternal; Aang no tenia necesariamente ese papel y de seguro Hakoda estaría muy ocupado.

Al pasar los segundos, abrió y bizqueo los ojos, al ver que su hermana no estaba en el estado que esperaba.

-¡¿Que?!-Expreso Katara al notar las caras insólitas de Aang y Sokka.

-¡Oh,Nada,nada!-Actúo feamente el moreno, rodando los ojos nervioso al ver a una hermana ya no tan sentimental, en vez de estar orgulloso, estaba preocupado, igual o mas que su cuñado.

* * *

Las embarcaciones de madera ovizaban en el mar abierto, en una ardua travesía de días, varios kilómetros separadas de La Tribu Agua del Norte y muchísimas mas de La Tribu Agua del Sur.

Faltaban según lo planeado unas horas para el destino, sus tripulantes presentes estaban con la agonía de tardear la estadía en el barco y no alcanzar dicho destino: Ninguno quería ver el cuerpo de su maestro con las pestañas cerradas con la demora inútil de que se abran y muestre de nuevo sus ojos.

Esos ojos que quizás siempre divisaron enfado y molestia sobre ellos en aquellas clases de agua-control.

Los tres héroes de guerra no estaban mejor; tenían presente un siniestro silencio en la cubierta de Appa, aunque separados de distancia, el trío miraba una cosa fija aunque inquisitivamente de manera visual no miraban nada por la camuflajeada de sus pensamientos.

El Avatar estaba como de costumbre en el cuello del bisonte, pero esta vez acostado boca a bajo acariciando fetilmente la cabeza de su mascota, sin mucha atención a esta ni ala otra que estaba ronroneando y brincando sobre su dueño suplicando alimento tardeado.

Sokka estaba en el parte derecha en la cubierta también sublime de sus mentalidades, le gruñía el estomago aunque decidió ignorarlo, este pareció responderle "Muy cortestemente" con gruñidos mas fuertes y continuos, aquí es cuando se arrempetia gradualmente de no agarrar los bocadillos extras que Iroh le ofrecía antes de salir corriendo de la tienda de te aturdido por la noticia.

Ambos muchachos miraban el color del mar y flechaba el recordatorio de aquel mismo saborizante colorante azulado de los ojos de Katara, teniendo la misma situación en la cabeza con conclusiones un poco distintas por su filosofía personal.

Katara miraban el mismo océano, pero mas fijamente a un pez caucásico que los venia persiguiendo desde varios minutos atrás, seguramente atraído por la volátil sombra que daba Appa tan cerca del mar, que ya no volaba con tanta intensidad debido al cansancio.

La ojiazul miro al pececillo afligido dando cortas estadías hacia la profundidad del supedito mar, dejándose ya no verse por la morena, esto la ponía desesperada, ya lo había hecho muchas veces durante el trayecto pero no se terminaba por acostumbrar, ese color cuitado ensamblado en el pez era el mismo que el de un vestido usado por una hermosa anciana anteanoche.

El increíble magín de Katara hizo revivir aquellos momentos personales junto a su abuela antes de la ceremonia nupcial.

-FLASBACK-

Un hombre acérrimo había estado recorriendo la larga costa del Polo Sur, por mas de media hora buscando a una pareja en particular, bueno en realidad un integrante de ella. Su hija y el Avatar habían desaparecido varias horas, y no es que fue tan sobre protector al cuidado de esa relación, le agradaba incluso, el caso es que aparte de preocupado estaba nervioso: Era el día de la boda, ya faltando poco tiempo para su inicio y ¡Ambos sin arreglar! Solo los espíritus sabrían donde estarían esos tórtolos.

Ya dándose rendido miro a la distancia dos jovencillos corriendo de una manera trepida de un lado a otro en el abra de las montañas.

A pesar de tener un traje lumínico, pero de poca lenidad, que lograban que algunas partes corporales terminaran asfixiadas causcroficamente por esta tela que se adhería tanto a la piel.

Fue hecho especialmente por costureras exclusivas del Reino Tierra, para la ocasión tan especial, esto no pareció importarle al dar cruejadas zancadas en la húmeda nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Que descaro del hombre, había mojado hilo de seda combinado con un mohín de otros tipos de tela, irreconocidos por los clásicos suburbios (según decía el letrero afuera del establecimiento, y la señora regordeta que atendía, y que no tan "amablemente" le rebajaba el precio sin el consentimiento del dueño del "Dragón del Jazmín" para una cita.)

Mojar y consecutivamente encoger y arruinar su vestimenta tenia por obvias razones una buena causa.

-¡Muchachos!

-¡Ah!-Exclamaron sorprendidos por su impredecible presencia y con la adrenalina al máximo dada por una fogosa guerrilla de bolas de nieve.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito hablar con uno… de ustedes-Con esto Katara voltio a ver los ojos de su novio, de alguna forma pidiendo permiso.

-Claro ¡Ve Katara! De todos modos ya era algo tarde y tengo que prepararme.-Aang comenzó a caminar de manera descuidada y cómica retirándose muy tranquilo.

-En realidad, hablaba de ti Aang-El mencionado no podía tener los ojos mas abiertos ni el rostro mas atónito que Katara, Sokka ya le había dado esa _"charla"_ hombre a hombre sobre el noviazgo con su hermana con un descaro de detalles y amenazas que no quería recordar, aunque estas ultimas le daban mas risa que miedo.

-Anda y ve Katara, tu abuela quiere verte. Necesito hablar a solas con Aang.

La castaña se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para ambos y al no que oír la _"charla" _ que iban a tener, salio corriendo con el mayor impulso posible, sin antes compadecerse de su novio.

-Bueno Aang te preguntaras para que quiero hablar contigo… Bueno en concreto hay que establecer, ya sabes, eso de _"tu lugar en la familia"_

El calvo entendió la indirecta, gracias a la mirada franquisiante puesta en las comillas vocales llamadas como exclamación.

-*¡Láncenme al Unagui! ¡Estoy perdido!*

* * *

-¡Gran-Gran! Hola…-Emitió Katara al entrar a la choza.

-¿Katara, eres tu? Quiero que mires algo…

-¿Qué?-Dijo con nerviosismo al mirar la silueta de su abuela en la penumbra del arcén de la choza.

Kanna dio unos pocos pasos al frente dejándose observar por su nieta, provocando expectación de la misma.

-¡Wow!

-¿Sabes lo que estoy usando? ¿Verdad?

-Si… Como no saberlo. Sigo teniendo el sueño de llegar a usarlo yo también.

-Originalmente… ¡Era mío! Pero esa es historia vieja, ya que ambas sabemos que no pude usarlo. Al tiempo se lo di a tu madre, cuando se iba a casar con mi hijo. Después de pleitos con ella, era mi manera de disculparme… ¡Y si lo uso!Claro ella se miraba mejor que yo. Era una mujer asombrosamente hermosa, igual que tu Katara ¡Tu te veras esplendida en el! Mi bella maestra agua.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron intentando sigilosamente no mojar algunas partes del vestido con sus lagrimas, que sin atención hubieran estado una situación igualada a la de Hakoda.

Este vestido no necesitaba un cuidado tan delicado y postrado, por esa tela, era un simple y sencillo vestido tipo bata con una delicada piedreria brillante en el cuello, ambas blanquecinas.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo importante; ese vestido frágil con la tela tan ingrávida casi a romper era más importante y significativo.

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

La vista del océano se corrompió por la llegada del suelo del Polo Norte.

Ni veinte metros habían estado, y Appa se había recostado en el mismo subsuelo con las patas occisas a su alrededor, muerto del cansancio.

Aang, Katara y Sokka podrían jurar que escucharon a Appa haciendo berrinche.

* * *

El evento fúnebre fue como se esperaba; contrariado se encontraba cada una de las personas.

Pasaban como desfile observando dos cuerpos inmóviles postrados en capotas inhóspitas.

Unos miraban los cadáveres con pena y lastima, otros murmuraban pequeños rezos de despedida y reconciliación, y algunos pupilos alabando a los señores y otros pidiendo perdón arrepentidos por no obedecerle aquellos últimos mandatos exigentes.

Algo no tan diferente sentía la nueva familia real de La Tribu Agua del Sur, cada quien mostrando un rostro poseado de grima.

Hakoda; no había conocido a su "padre" con mucho frevor.

Katara había tenido tanto confrontaciones físicas y verbales con el anciano señor, antes de conocerlo mas profundamente, y simplemente Sokka que sabia a la perfección que no concebía el puesto del jovencillo de agrado especifico a los ojos de su abuelo, esos mismos ojos que se lo habían demostrado no presentaban efusividad en el ataúd como siempre que lo miraba, pero aun lo recordaba y le seguía provocando esa grotesca acidez en la garganta; el quería que también fuese viable el otro lado de la moneda, que no pasara tanto tiempo con su hermana, que hablara con el, de otra cosa que no fuese la decencia o el agua control.

La ceremonia entera se testimonio engaluñando a una mujer sin historial que se tomo la molestia en convertir la vida de otros en historia, y a un hombre que hasta los que los despreciaban los admiraban en secreto, aquel que enlutaba los ideales gubernamentales, legisticos y culturales de su pueblo, y que tuvo el fortunio de ser el maestro del mismísimo Avatar.

Se les dio un minuto de silencio, testimoniales y palabras, dadas de los lugares más recónditos de las cuatro naciones.

Todo lo merecido para la pareja, ninguno de los elevados dispendios económicos, bastante excesivos no valía la pena para mostrar la grata estima hacia los recién casados, recién muertos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Katara fue despertada por los ronquidos y baba de su hermano, al salir aprovecho su visita al Polo Norte para coincidir con Yogoda, que le ofreció muchas anécdotas curiosas cuando ella y Kanna eran jóvenes.

Al no prestarle la misma atención como al del principio, observo a lo lejos a Aang cojeando al cargar con un gran costal bajo ordeando a su padre que parecía darle reglas por la manera que actuaba con sus manos y expresiones.

Pensó lo peor, si Hakoda abusara de el, tratándolo como sirviente.

-Y así fue como realmente nos dimos cuenta que eso no era comida…

-¡Lo lamento Yogoda! Me tengo que retirar.

La anciana solo quedo con una cara de decepción, tenía tantas historias que contar, que salir de su boca, y aunque sabía que la joven ya no le prestaba atención, continuaba hablando por placer intuitivo, quizás de la vejez.

-¡Aang ¿Qué haces?! ¡Papa esto es imperdonable!-Le arrebato el costal, y el ojigris solo quedo sorprendido que su novia con un solo brazo pudiera sostener ese gran peso y al le costara mas trabajo, aun con los dos brazos.

-En realidad Katara…

-¡Es que eres igual que Sokka! ¡Debes de pensar en mí!...

-Katara…

-Esto explica por que no me querías presente, amenazaste a Aang y no querías que me enterara…

-¡Katara!- Grito eufórico, ese comentario lo ofendió un poco.

-Adivina amorcito, tu padre me hará la prueba de hielo.

Sus sentimientos atropellaron a sus gritos. Estaba afá orgullosa.

* * *

Hakoda no se entero (aunque lo presentía) , pero Aang dudaba un poco al ver que algunos témpanos temerarios no le causaran tanto conflicto como lo debían, Katara había influido en esto.

Por que denegar su actitud, al menos regreso a ser la misma terca Katara que conocía, al menos demostró superar la pérdida de sus abuelos.

_**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este 2do capitulo!**_

_**Siguiente capitulo…**_

"_**LA NOBLEZA DE LA TIERRA"**_


	3. La nobleza de la tierra

**Nefertari Queen: Me agrada saber que mi elogio tuvo una buena consecuencia en ti, era lo menos que podía hacer con tantas lagrimas que me haz brotado con tus historias, es un verdadero honor saber que lees la mía.**

**Fankataang100: ¡Muchas gracias! Me halagas y me motivas a la vez, espero que este cap. también sea de tu agrado.**

**El mundo en el Avatar**

**Cap. La nobleza de la tierra**

En una tarde, en el anillo superior, con el cielo anaranjado, con tonos rosados y colorados, y las aves camaredeando armónicamente el lugar, aprovechando de su migración.

Un hombre con una vida, ya alejada de los problemas y repercusiones estaba en una barra, bastante desesperado.

Hacia dos cosas a la vez; preparaba inteligentes recetas de te, por una millar de pedidos con su paciencia, atendiendo a la inflexible clientela, pero también observaba con curiosidad y recelo a la pequeña que se encontraba en la mesa del rincón.

Ella solo ocultaba su rostro, dejando libre su boca, para así mostrar las expresiones que pudiese dictar, y luego para no comerse con descuido su propio cabello si le diera el placer de hablar, una melena considerablemente larga si no estaba atada, y si no lo cortaste en meses por berrinchuda.

No estaba tratando de coinquinar su vista, seria insignificante, por que en realidad no tenía caso, ella ya no miraba nada.

La bandida ciega sabia que solo tenia que resignarse y acostumbrarse a la escena negrosa con los ruidos y voces ajenas, que atraían a sus oídos, al no saber ni por cerca de sus teorías, sus orígenes.

¿Cómo empezaban? ¿Quiénes los provocaban? ¿Con que objetos realizaban esos ruidos?, eran las preguntas que se hacia la niña, al curiosamente separar la unión de sus pies con el supedito suelo, había pensado seriamente en desarrollar otra habilidad con sus sentidos, no todo el tiempo dependería de sus pies, no todo el tiempo habrá tierra donde pararse, y definitivamente no todo le tiempo estaría el brazo de Sokka, para sostenerse. Recordando esos tiempos, ella en el fondo sabía que aprovechaba esos momentos, abusando del carácter altruista de su amigo; le agradaba tanta cercanía.

Ultimadamente, su abdomen se entumía al ritmo cuando se acrecentia un dolor agudo y punzante, bastante insoportable por sus definiciones.

Pero le irritaba las ridículas charlas de la gente adinerada, que se encontraba como vecina en las mesas del "Dragón de Jazmín", frases tan falsas, complaciendo la ignorancia de los demás y burlándose de la verdadera decencia.

La encolerizaba en especial una muchacha, en la mesa de alado que estaba siendo pretendida.

Se daba a presunciar solemnemente a si misma, y a miradas con diálogos en doble sentido, le adurgaba a entender a su muy atractiva cita, que su kimono verdoso no tenia el derecho a estar con su tela de estofa, de colores amarillentos y blancos de mas prestigio.

El muchacho solo se reprimía ante sus peticiones, mencionándole que su madre, quizás enferma tenia ahorrado un dispendio económico leve que le ayudaría a conseguir una ropa más elegante.

Realmente, estaba muy ilusionado de ella, enamorado de esa belleza tan afinada.

Muy en el fondo, le deprimía a la maestra tierra las obsoletas respuestas a las cuestiones presentes; ¿Qué se creía ella? Y ¿En que estupideces pensaba el, como para seguirla?

Al apoyarse bruscamente con la mesa para posesionarse de pie, atrajo la atención de todos sobre ella, gracias al rechinido de la silla arrastrada.

Pensaba en darle una paliza al joven, pero solo abandono su asiento resentida, dejando tres o cuatro tazas de te, bastante rancias, acompañadas de una diez muy deliciosas.

Le agradaba que el feliz Iroh, hiciera experimentos para innovantes recetas de te, la parte fea es que ella era la rata del laboratorio, debido a su mas constante presencia en el establecimiento, si se comparaba con la de sus amigos. El necesitaba una crítica honesta de alguien conocido, y ella no se negaría en dársela.

Ascendió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, haciendo una mueca de molestia decidiéndose a ignorar los comprometedores diálogos amorosos de Sokka y Suki, en el cuarto de la derecha, de seguro festejando su reencuentro.

En la recamara de la izquierda Aang estaba meditando en el corazón de su cama, en una posición de loto con una gran sonrisa sospechosa, rodeado de una infestación de sabanas muy disparatas.

Y finalmente en la habitación de al frente, estaba Katara tarareando una melodía pegajosa y peinando agraciadamente su cabello con un peine muy curioso con la ayuda de una de sus manos, cuando la otra sostenía un papel pequeño, que tenia un corazón disparejo, muy mal dibujado teniendo en medio los símbolos de los maestros aire y la de su tribu, consintiendo ese tierno obsequio ignoro que en una de sus orillas tenia una mancha de salsa.

Al cerrar la puerta lentamente, cerró sus ojos pesados, que caían junto con ella.

Dio un clavado en su cama, se escondió y bufo entre cobijas.

Su dolor estomacal parecía acontecerse conforme a su paciencia.

Entre el declive moral que tenia que ser espectadora desde su infancia, siempre en esos momentos tranquilos; cuando la paz prosperaba en su mente y la paciencia dominaba su rigidez, se divulgaba [como cualquier chica adolescente]ilusiones fantasiosas, en forma de deseos y aficiones en un mundo ficticio olvidando la realidad, le apenaba suspirar placenteramente incluso cuando le venia a la mente temas de muchachos, pero la apenaba aun mas tener que interpretarse como la guerrera Kyoshi en sus fantasías, escuchando claramente los arrumacos y coqueteos de la pareja a lado de la pared.

Y ahí cuando no escuchaba los alardeos de Katara, y entrometidos consejos de sus amigos, aclaraba su mente y mentalidad, y simplemente pensaba con seriedad ponerse el vestido que sus amigas le obsequiaron en su último cumpleaños, algo muy llamativo.

Aun era una niña, aun tenía su parte femenina, pero le aterraba representarlo. Su amiga, la maestra agua, al llegar y saludarla prometía que le iba a serle compañía y a la vez tomaría el papel de mentora en el tema de la cultura femenina.

No transmitir lo que quería, la desesperaba y por ende, le hacia doler su cabeza, y por culpa de Zuko le dolía su estomago también, la razón:

El Sr. Del fuego traslado sin contratiempos a Suki, a Ba sing se, y estuvo un considerable tiempo en el lugar, queriendo aprovechar su visita para reencontrarse con Sokka, e informarse del funeral pasado.

Con Suki, un poco extasiada y preocupada por su novio; su llegada y su estado, tras la situación anti alabante.Y el ex nombrado Dragón del oeste consolándola lejanamente entregando con velocidad los pedidos sobre las mesas, mientras sonreía, del grado del amorío de la chica y tiraba descuidadamente unas tazas de te sobre uno de sus clientes por tropezar con una pata de las mesas.

Zuko, con su soledad arrinconada no le quedo de otra que ayudar a su tío con el establecimiento. No tenía muchas ganas de pararse; su trasero se había moldeado perfectamente ala silla de maca, que al principio era incomoda, pero luego se amoldó a su cuerpo, sintiéndose verdaderamente relajado.

Pero el caía, el podía hacer lo que sea con esa tenue y contagiosa sonrisa de su querido pariente; si el pedía que enfrentara con un rinoceronte komodo, lo haría ahora ya sin pretextos ni dudas, sabiendo que las mas insignificantes tareas hasta las mas atrevidas e ilógicas actividades que el le diera, se convertían en lecciones de vida.

En realidad Iroh, le había dado esos deberes, para matar el tiempo, como medio de entretenimiento para que no fuese a retirarse, antes de la llegada de Aang y que conversaran.

El se enojaría, por el inteligente plan de Toph e Iroh, ya que ninguno de los dos querían enfrentarse al temperamento del señor del fuego, que se relucía actualmente en un tema: el traslado de las colonias.

No tenían miedo, podían hacerlo, eran valientes frente al rabioso. Pero necesitarían la pasividad, para controlarse y controlarlo a el, esa paciencia que podía tener el Avatar frente a su amigo, o cualquiera que se le pudiera en frente.

Aunque ellos no sabían, que el calvo también podía estar en un clieve de insultos si le ponían el rostro de Zuko ante sus ojos, el guardaba rencor ante su amigo por negarse en ultimo momento al movimiento de las colonias.

Sokka recibió la notificación del plan, por un halcón mensajero en la torre de control de la Nación del Fuego donde residían los mensajes más importantes a niveles políticos cerca del Polo Norte. Si un ave tan acostumbrada a la calidez cruzaba la tundra, pudiese morir, es por eso que la nación del fuego, la mas avanzada en el sistema tecnológico proporciono torres cercas de las dos tribus para que la mensajería fuese lo mas crepitada posible. Ubicadas en islas con un ambiente regular y estable, pero con su agua algo helada por su cercanía a los Polos.

El guerrero prometía regresar el halcón clandestinamente a las espaldas del Avatar y de Katara en cuanto el tiempo de llegada se acortara.

El gobernante de la Nación del Fuego, perdió su orgullo, teniendo puesto un mandil casero rosado estando en la cocineta preparando al azar, sin intenciones, ni razón de lo que hacia con sus tazas de te; revolvía hojas de plantas echadas a perder, y extracto de muchos contenedores que mas eran para otro tipo de comida, ni atención le ponía al servir a la olla su terminado te lucuoso al mirar un halcón en la ventanilla teniendo atado un mensaje.

Como ese tipo de mensajes se manejaban por seriedad, y tenia el escudo de su nación, reacciono preocupado.

Al leer el fugaz y preciso manuscrito, su cara se palideció, sus amigos predecían que se molestaría y encendería en sus llamas furioso, pero en realidad tenia angustia de volver a encontrarse al Avatar.

Entre un segundo intento de te incendiándose, Zuko abandono el establecimiento poniendo su taza en la barra entre el mohín de las tazas de Iroh a lado de una su rostro algo preocupado, apresurando su paso y dejando su femenino mandil colgado en el portón.

Toph despreocupada, bebía adictamente taza por taza, respirando el aroma antes de disfrutar su sabor, sus manos encontraron la taza de Zuko y al olerla, y saber que olía peor que los pies descalzos de Sokka, se asqueo, pero tubo en mente que a Iroh le gustaban los sabores exóticos y extraños, pero no malos.

Con un solo sorbo, su estomago gruño negando la propuesta del _valiente y masculino cocinero Zuko_.

Aquí es cuando se dirigió a la esquina, y sobaba circularmente con cariño su estomago.

Se escucho dos golpecillos atrás de la puerta de huéspedes, la bandida ciega ni se había percatado que quedo dormida y que habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas haciéndose de noche.

Se asusto por lo húmeda que estaban sus cobijas.

Katara abrió la puerta, preparada para pedir un préstamo, dejo la puerta un poco abierta para que no se escucharan un doble rechinido al abrir de nuevo cuando fuese a retirarse. Apreciando la poca visibilidad que tenia, noto que las sabanas no estaban de su color original, incluso de un tono noguerado y amargo y que Toph estaba en la arista de la cama empezando a llorar.

Su propósito original era pedir un par de almohadas, pero ahora una amiga la necesitaba.

Musillo desconcertada.

-Katara ¿Eres tu? ¿Verdad?...

-Si.-Titubio, deseando que fuera otra.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, no me digas las palabras que espero escuchar, mejor dime las que preferiría oír.

La maestra agua resoplo y a la vez trago su propio suspiro, quitándose lo hormada que estaba. No sabía exactamente por donde mirar, ni por donde comenzar sus entendimientos.

-Toph, lamento tanto decirte, que no puedo complacerte es esta petición, pero…-Soltó un bufido, tenia que explicárselo de la mejor manera, no, de la forma exacta, ella era fuerte pero en el fondo muy sensible.-Velo de esta forma-Se sentó junto con ella, guardando sus mechas por las orejas dejando visible su barbilla achicada y su nariz roja por el llanto.- ya no te trataran como una niña… Ya eres oficialmente una mujer.-Toph la golpearía si se diera cuenta de su rostro de satisfacción, no estaba orgullosa de lo que le paso, estaba orgullosa de estar con ella en ese momento tan importante en una mujer, aunque ella lo tenia que pasar por derecho con su madre, en el fondo apreciaba la debilidad de su amiga, sacando lo mas bello que ella le puede dar a negar sus constantes regaños; su cariño maternal.

* * *

En la tarde del siguiente día.

Caminaron, inquisitivos y algo cansados, por las cuadras de Ba sing se. Cruzaron las calles diciéndose pocas palabras directas, mas bien solo las utilizaban cuando en los abarrotes hallaban algo curioso que les apetecía adquirir, por eso Katara ya llevaba dos canastas repletas con la fruta de temporada.

Aang la ayudaría, aunque sea con una canasta, por que conteniendo las dos Katara ya se había caído en varias ocasiones, pero el monje hablaba con un trío de fanáticas que rodearon al monje cuadras atrás.

Estaban en la primavera de Ba sing se, domativa de su apoderó en la frescura; todo empezaba a sacar retoños y a crecer abruptamente, por eso los establecimientos de comida (tiendas, abarrotes y restaurantes) aprovecharon la época, desde los mas denigrantes establecimientos hasta los de la mas alta sociedad .En estos tiempos, todo crecía, todo maduraba, aunque no lo esperaras.

Pero también estaban en la primavera de su vida, y por lo tanto también sus nobelios, mentes y relaciones mundanas crecían en ese ritmo.

Aunque se querían, esta media cita era mas una obligación que un placer, ni Aang ni Katara modestaron, Iroh fue claro que quería ciertos alimentos para la comida de los próximos días.

Aunque a la maestra agua le molesto los arrumacos que le hacían, ignoro la escena separándose de el, aprovechando para comprar ciertas carnes.

A el no le hubiera gustado ver los cuerpos tendidos en el aire, listos para cortar con una gran hacha.

Al salir, el Avatar estaba estaba esperando a la chica sentado en una banca.

-Solo fui a preguntar por el precio, Sokka se alegrara que hay una tienda de carne cerca, aunque no le agrade los costos.

Rió un poco, pretextando.

-Despreocúpate… ¡Sigamos!

Aang estaba cabizbajo en todo el camino, y no noto que Katara en metros atrás se había detenido para observar un restaurante del anillo de la clase media, que no era ni muy sofisticado, pero era bastante digno de apreciar. Resaltaba la música que de seguro tocaba un banda allá adentro, y que de seguro tendría una pista de baile.

-Te miro muy interesada ¿Quieres entrar?

-Me gustaría, parece que no es muy caro, tal vez podríamos venir mañana, ahora… ni creo que nos alcance y ni tampoco creo que a Sokka le guste la hora que vayamos a regresar, esta anocheciendo.

Katara siguió caminando, haciéndose la desinteresada y muy ocupada en cargar su canasta, una de las canastas, ella le dejo la otra alado de Aang, para que el sin palabras se ocupara de cargarla.

¿Por qué el novio no hacia nada?

Era la más pesada de las dos, por lo tanto tenía que arrastrarse en el suelo. Pero nunca se escucho el arrastre.

Katara voltio, y noto que Aang ya estaba en la entrada, hablando con un guardia, dándole un costalito de monedas.

La maestra se espanto por dos cosas ¿De donde saco ese dinero? Y ¿Por qué rayos la canasta seguía en la calle?

Subió los escalones rápidamente.

-¡Aang! Te mire pagando la entrada pero… ¿De donde salio ese dinero?

-Sokka me lo dio.

-¿Sokka? ¿Mi hermano?... ¿Por qué?

-Ella ahora tiene una cita con Suki en el Dragón de Jazmín, y no quiere que lo molestemos.

-Oh…

La expresión de la morena cambio, era pasable.

Entraron, y se sentaron en las mesas de las orillas, en una la cual tenía una ventana larga, y se podía observar hasta el anillo superior, el monje juraría mirar la penumbra del Dragón de Jazmín. Sokka consentía en pocas ocasiones a su novia y pues era digno agregar velas por doquier, haciendo que se miraran luces parpadeando.

-¡Wow! Amigo, ahora no te gustaría que me burlara de tus _¿"Oogies"? –_No dijo, mas bien murmuro para si mismo por la ironía.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No… nada.

Ellos miraron el alrededor, pocas parejas bailando, y la banda tocando rústicamente.

Al momento llego un muchacho larguirucho, reseco y de muy buena interpretación en su papel de mesero, el más convincente de todos, se diría, contando a los cocineros que daban una cara larga a cualquiera.

Les dio dos hojas cartillas, ofreciendo el menú, muy decoradas con el estílale de su nación.

Entre tantos escritos allí en la lista, Katara solo asentó interés para cierto platillo, que por lo menos se acercaba a la temática gastronómica que ella tenia acostumbrada a su paladar.

El dulce y extraño sabor del Sur.

Su novio, tapaba su rostro con la larga cartilla, curioseando el rostro de su novia, que parecía la debía decepcionar. Era ya casi un deber de hombre.

La amaba, pero no amaba las mirabas de los demás meseros sobre ella. No le agradaba el lugar¿Qué no se supone que es Ba sing se? ¿_"La ciudad mas segura y civilizada del mundo"_?

Que monomaníaca manera de demostrar tal titulaje.

Exasperado, se ponía a leer cada nombre de platillos, que no le apetecían, y sus cortos fragmentos para alagar a la comida.

Decían los ingredientes principales, y al final antes del siguiente platillo; una firma bóveda y pulcra. Demostrando la nombradía de los autores.

Ni que fueran obras de arte.

Ante todo sonrío ¿A quien querían engañar? Las firmas tenían grumos actuales, en la inicial y en la terminal. Obviamente apenas transcritas.

Elegante forma de promocionarse los chefs por medio del Avatar.

Leía cada platillo, deprimiéndose cada vez más; todos tenían alimentos que no le agradaban: carne de conejos canguro, de leones ornitorrinco, de tejones koala. Todos excepto de cualquier oso o híbrido de el, por respeto a su gobernante.

Muy en el fondo, casi como oculto se encontraba una sopa de vegetales, que al solo leer los ingredientes, babeo anhelando el alimento.

Cuando sus pedidos llegaron a su mesa, sus vecinos los miraron negativamente; ellos llevaban treinta minutos de espera y solo por ser el puente al mundo espiritual les dieron un trato más instantáneo. A ellos no les gustaba la idea.

Mientras que Katara acomodaba sus cubiertos, lista para comer, lo miro.

Aang prácticamente devoro su sopa, atrancándose de cucharones a su boca.

-Aang ¿No crees que… deber de comer mas despacio?

-Quizás, bueno no lo creo.-Dijo con su cara risueña, al límite de capacidad, escupiendo trozos de brócoli en su cara.

El monje no se molesto en continuar, esa sopa sabia muy bien, definitivamente una de las mejores que había probado en su vida.

Le encantaba ese sabor tan llamativo, el juraría que le hicieron algo a los vegetales, por que no tenían su sabor normal, ese tan común y natural.

Al fin, trago un poco. Si seguía así, se iba a ahogar.

Pero, puso una mirada labiosa al notar el contenido… tan blando y leniente.

Al solo descubrir lo que era, del asco, la comida se le vino encima y salio corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos pasando entre la muchedumbre.

Katara lo miro, asustada, ella le advirtió indirectamente que comiera con mas tranquilidad y el no la escucho.

Ella solo había alcanzado dar un bocado, se levanto, acomodo su prenda y lo siguió.

Cuando entro al sanitario masculino, un muchacho muy raro, corría hacia la salida con el cierre medio abierto, extrañado como si viera un monstruo.

-¡Ah! ¡Una chica!

Desechando esa rara actitud observo que los orinales eran sucios y decadentes, no simulaban la estética del lugar por fuera.

Ante esto, lo importante es que el no estaba.

Al salir del restaurante, bajo los escalones y lo miro agachado traspasado por un arbusto vomitando.

No lo interrumpió, solo se sentó alado de el.

-Toma te traje un poco de agua, para que se te quite ese mal sabor de boca.

-Gracias…-Menciono con una voz metálica, con los ojos saltados y rojizos.

Hizo gárgaras y escupió en el mismo arbusto.

¡Pobre arbusto! No era su culpa estar tan cerca del lugar.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!

-Ellos no lo sabían Aang…

-Visto como un nómada aire… ¡¿Qué mas señales quieren?!-Grito

Katara se encogió de hombros, siempre se aterraba cuando Aang gritaba. No era muy común.

-No me refería a eso, ellos no sabían eso sobre tu pueblo, no sabían que no comes carne, además ¿No leíste el menú?

¡Menuda pregunta! Cuando alguien se enoja de esa manera, lo peor es cuestionarlo.

-Pero ahí decía ¡_"Sopa de verduras"_! ¿Quién le agrega carne?... ¡Que horror! Hasta siento pedazos de piel entre mis dientes.

La maestra agua, analizo la situación. Ese humor tan repentino era extraño y eso que el era muy paciente y considerado. Se mataría por dentro al darle otra pregunta, echándole madera al fuego.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me estas escuchando?!

-Si, pero tu no mismo lo razonas. Comprendo, pero ¿Qué exactamente te molesto? Que le hayan echado dos o tres pedazos de carne a tu sopa, o que ellos incidentemente, sin querer hayan ofendido tu cultura haciendo comer carne.

Aang se quedo callado.

-¿Sabes? no me respondas. Es algo que tú solo tienes que analizar.

Ni siquiera recogieron las canastas que olvidaron en la calle al entrar, las frutas fueron robadas y la carne como era pesada, no corrió la misma suerte, ya siendo rodeada de insectos y tragada por mascotas de las viviendas cercanas.

¿Esto era Ba sing se?

* * *

Esto de los cólicos, no era algo muy fácil de ignorar.

Menos si se trataba de alguien que afrontaba con fuerza, todo.

Corrió escondiéndose entre un callejón sobre postales. Hasta que choco con alguien.

_-''Mirando hacia al mar, extrañando tu velaría, ese ser tan femenino, esculpido y envidiando los espíritus, entre tanta ignorancia, me encuentro otra vez contigo, querida sifu…" –_ El que lo menciono, se hinco y le beso los pies, bastante dramático.

Toph bufo. Ese hombre no estaba en la última posición de la lista de las personas que quería ver, pero al menos no le agraciaba encontrárselo.

Les dio a sus estudiantes vacaciones, antes de ser parte de un equipo de élite para el rey Tierra (Propuesta personal que dio la niña ciega en la junta), se rumoreaban actividades clandestinas de los Dai Lee entre las sombras, tenían que prepararse aunque sea para estar al nivel de ese ejército corrupto en un enfrentamiento futurista.

-¿Qué pasa Mushi…?- Casi pronunciando el nombre completo.

-¡Si fu!

-¡Esta bien! Pero no te diré "oscuro" ¡Suena extraño! mucho más de lo que eres. Nos quedaremos con Mushi ¿Ok?

-Me agrada la idea.

-Ante esto ¿Qué haces tu solo en Ba sing se?

-En realidad, no vine solo, acompañe a Penga hasta aqui, su familia me puso como su escolta personal para protegerla.

La maestra tierra rio.

-Quisiera ver sus caras cuando vean, que ella solo se puede defender. Me recuerdan a algunos…

-Ella se va a reunir con su hermana mayor que esta aquí en la ciudad, le van a hacer un festín ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? A Penga le encantara la visita, la alegrara reencontrarse con su maestra, después de tanto tiempo.

-No seas ridículo solo han pasado unos meses. Cuando se acabe la primavera volveré y por ese tremendo choque que me diste, por castigo tu tendrás tareas extras.

-Lo entiendo, y sobre el festín ¿Usted…?-Insinúo.

-Esta bien…iré ¿Cuándo es?

-Hoy

-¡¿Qué?!

Mushi ni la escucho, la jaloneaba del brazo llevándola al evento rápidamente. Había empezado hace una hora ya.

Entraron a un hogar, que mas bien era un palacio atascado de gente, con sus pies miro centenares de políticos y al fondo oyó la música clásica que se tocaba.

Agacho su cabeza para concentrarse en ver por las vibraciones.

Una muchacha que caminaba por detrás no se apeno por Toph, ella la noto cerca pero no se espero que la empujara dejándola en el suelo haciendo que muchas personas que pasaban, la pisaran dolorosamente, muchas de ellas mujeres con sus tacones.

Mushi después de momentos para reaccionar observo a su maestra tirada en el suelo. La levanto extrañado. Aunque seguía mirando otro objeto entre tanta gente, desde su llegada a la ciudad se hipnotizo por lo fina que era la hermana de Penga, que francamente rozaba su edad, ella era mucho mayor que el.

¡¿Si fu?! ¿Qué hace en el suelo?

-Bueno, quise ver lindamente los zapatos de todos…- Dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Mushi?

Estaba preocupada, el corazón de su compañero se estaba acelerando demasiado.

-¡Mushi! ¿No me escuchas?

Se detuvo en preguntar, notando que otra desgraciada queriéndola tumbar se acercaba, ella ya estaba lista para la broma, preparándola para lanzarla por el techo.

-¡Taomi! Que gusto…- Saludo acelerado.

-¡Oh si! ¡Hola ¿amm…?!

-Dime Mushi.

-Claro… - Dijo con mal gusto.

Ella se calmo, porque al menos el la conocía. Aunque ella también la conocía un poco. Ese timbre de voz le era muy familiar. Luego la reconoció, trayéndole malos recuerdos.

-Toph, ella es Taomi la hermana mayor de Penga.

Ante la desgracia de sus oídos, al menos eso explica lo consentida que es Penga, y más con su obsesión de zapatos, algo superficial que parecía venir de familia.

-Dime señorita ¿Qué tanto visitas el Dragón de Jazmín?

-¿El "Dragón de Jazmín"? Es muy conocido, pero no lo he visitado. Mi padre todavía no confía en ese vil quinteto de héroes de guerra.-Con esto se retiro sin despedirse dejando furiosa a una jovencita, y suspirando a su compañero.

Ese comentario vaya que la enojo.

Fue una gran ofensa, primero; haberla llamado así sin darse cuenta de quien era ella.

Le molestaba también; que Mushi estaba a lo que parecía (estar enamorado) de esa muchacha tan superficial.

Pero en el fondo se reía con lo que dijo: _"Mi padre todavía no confía en ese vil quinteto de héroes de guerra_". Pasaron como estrellas fugaces alternativas muy buenas de que se enteraran sus padres que su hija entrenaba con la maestra personal del Avatar, persona que predecía que tal vez no le agradarían a los señores.

Pero se contuvo, pensando en el daño que le haría a Penga.

Reaccionaria igual, que como ella reacciono cuando Aang conoció a sus padres.

-No me digas que te gusta ella, Mushi.

-Pues si se lo digo sifu.

-Lamento oír eso.

-¿Por qué? El amor se interpreta diferente a veces, pero se que puedo llegar a ella ¿No tiene fe en mi?

-Consíguete la chica que quieras, como pareja. Pero no a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella ya tiene novio.

Mushi río.

-No es motivo de risa, cabeza hueca.

-Si fu, apenas la conoces ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo hazme caso y ya, créeme.

-Pues será la primera orden que desobedezca de usted.

-Entonces me temo que no serás parte del equipo.-Respondió retirándose, corriendo y remoliendo gente para irse.

Su amigo la siguió.

Aunque Mushi le contesto en broma, Toph iba en serio.

-¡¿Que?!No se le hace algo precipitado y ridiculo.

-En concreto no, necesito alguien que piense con la cabeza antes de mover metal y ya veo que no lo dejas llevar por sentimientos tontos.

-¡Por favor sifu! ¿Usted nunca se ha enamorado?

Toph se quedo parada. Recordando lluviamente que su amigo espadachín la había corrido sin malas intenciones del Dragón de Jazmín esa tarde, para tener una cita romántica con Suki.

Ella si estaba enamorada; al menos lo conocía y el a ella. El solo esta ilusionado.

-Hagamos un trato; cuando estés realmente enamorado de alguien más o esa alcahuete te rompa el corazón puedes regresar, lo que pase primero. Pero mientras tanto no te quiero cerca de mi escuela.

_**¡Gracias a todo aquel atrás del ordenador, por leer!**_

_**Hasta ahorita, es el mas largo, se los agradezco...**_

**Me costo un poco formular el capitulo, por esa tangible personalidad de Toph, y mas por esa escena con Katara.**

**Dudaba mucho en agregarla, por que a la vez no me parecía poner un tema quizás tal vez polémico, con la privacidad femenina.**

**Me gustaría, que me mencionaran si realmente estuve en lo correcto o no, para no arriesgarme próximamente con ese tipo de contornos o temas, seria muy valioso para mi.**

_**Siguiente capitulo...**_

"_**LA SANGRE FRÍA DEL FUEGO"**_


	4. La sangre fria del Fuego

**Klan: Primeramente, disculpa por no contestar tu mensaje pasado, fue una gran falta de respeto.**

**No tengo una excusa concisa; mas que decirte que sube el capitulo anterior con prisa.**

**En segunda: ¡Que feliz! Me alegro que te guste. Sobre si agregar mas contenidos _kataang,_ tienes razón, pero te revelo que el romanticismo lo considero una franja muy frágil, y si la uso mucho pues se podría deteriorar, o no causar mucho impacto. Y creo que haz notado que al menos, pongo pizquillas leves de ellos en cada capitulo, para complacer ese aspecto. Y lo de la prueba de hielo… ni mas ni menos. Lo agregare detalladamente en un próximo episodio ¡Prometido!**

**Katitabender: ¡Creo que tú lo deliberaste! Los hago extensos, por que además de que mi amada madre gobierna mi pc, me gustaría que los lectores se sintieran tranquilos con un capitulo (que pese se actualice muy tardadamente) lo saboreen tranquilamente sin prisa.**

**¡Gracias kb! Es muy gratificante, saber que esta humilde historia te guste. Eres muy buena, tus fics son muy adictivos, en cierta manera. **

**El mundo en el Avatar**

**Cap. La sangre fría del fuego**

Hallar un esquilmo entre su temblorina era brutal; tenia miedo, le tenia miedo a un niño menor con 4 años, o (con otros ojos) 96 mayor que el.

¡Que curioso!

Zuko, el ex príncipe que sufrió para dominar lo ostentoso de su orgullo y reconocible recuperación de honor, le tenia miedo a nada mas que un niño; ese niño que estaba afiliado a propiciar cualquier evento detestable a momentos felices. Y el estando acostumbrado a esforzarse arduamente para lograr logros minorios e insípidos.

Pero a pesar de ser lo que el anteriormente nominaba como "_El gurú perdonador_", su amigo era rígido y temible cuando algo le agobiaba. En el fondo era igual de inflexible y orgulloso que el.

Resbalaba cada gota de sudor homogenizando su terror; tenia en mente que el Avatar podía atacarlo: enterrarlo en la tierra, ahogarlo en agua o lanzarlo ferozmente con una ráfaga de aire, en fin esa sonrisa infantil que por menos de un año perseguía, pero siempre era digno de admirar… y de enfadar, podía convertirse en esa tenebrosa mueca que le arrebato los poderes a su padre.

No tenia por que pensar negativamente, el le había dado ordenes personales de asesinarlo, si el de alguna forma se convertía en su padre, si en alguna ocasión no pensara en el mundo y en la paz individual de este. Lo malo… es que ya le había dado motivos buenos para hacerlo. Aunque el no lo tomara de ese tono.

Respiraba como enloquecido a mirar el bisonte en el cielo sobre la ventanilla del transporte a entrada-salida de Ba sing se. El sol comenzaba a descender por lo tanto, aunque lógicamente el Avatar no podía prestar atención a los navegantes del tren desde el cielo, el príncipe se cubría con su bata negrosa, escondiéndose en las sombras, dejando como única señal de piel su cicatriz ante los que resguardaban en asientos a su alrededor.

Una pequeña infante caminaba por el suelo del transporte, tambaleándose cuando el tren daba movimientos bruscos.

El lugar no era seguro para una niña, con poca experiencia al caminar, pero algo si, como hablaba la niña teniendo desquiciados a sus padres.

Se notaba; el padre tenía sus vestimentas arrugadas y la mujer con su cabello alborotado, ni por intento de querer peinar .Ambos con mirada de psicóticos, de seguro por no dormitar.

Gracias a esas miradas, a los señores casi les niegan la entrada, pensando que no tenían buenas mañas.

Como el Sr. Del Fuego tenia que irse lo más temprano posible, les pago desesperadamente el boleto a los padres y a la pequeña. No iba a resguardar más tiempo de sobra.

La nena alcanzo llegar del otro lado del tren, y en un intento de caerse, se sujeto en la rodilla de Zuko.

Al hombre no le importo, estaba ocupado en ocultarse de la luz solar.

Al mirar que el bisonte había pasado por los suburbios de la ciudad, escondiéndose. Al fin se quito la bata, envolviéndola en esférico para dejarla a un costado de su asiento.

Al agacharse para quitarles el polvo a sus zapatos, se topo con la cara de la niña, que tenia una mirada hipnotizante con pupilas aceituna.

Las mismas de Mai.

La misma Mai, que termino con el hace como un año, y no ha tenido noticias de ella.

Ni teniendo su permiso, la niña se sentó a su lado, columpiando sus pies alegremente.

Después de segundos, hablo.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? Pareces mujer.

-Es… em-incapaz de explicar-una tradición de mi país.

-¿Uhm?

-De la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Qué nación del fuego?

-La única que hay, no la conoces.

-No

-¿Tus padres, nunca te han hablado de ella? Es una nación importante, es imposible se limiten sobre ella.

-No, y eso es raro. Mis papas son muy platicadores.

El chico voltio y observo a los señores durmiendo, como si se tomaran un receso profundo de esa niña tan locuaz.

-Me lo imagino.

Pese a que ella era una infante nada mas, el silencio que pusieron los dos era incomodo, hasta superaba los de su novia Mai. Aunque pensándolo bien, era costumbre; ella siempre estaba callada.

-Me agradaste ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?

-No creo que quieras mi retrato en tu dibujo.-Reprocho con rencor, su cicatriz. Siempre en sus momentos de cólera, le ponía atención a su cicatriz, que al tiempo sanaba, pero el parecía que no. Eso era fastidioso para cualquiera que le hiciera compañía.

-Claro que si, te lo demostrare. Mi mami dice que dibujo muy bien.

-De seguro así ha de ser.

-¡Hija!-Grito la mama alborotada, como si estuviera a punto de regañarla.

La niña corrió hacia su madre con pasos tranquilos.

Al pasar los minutos, la niña regreso con su libreta tomada recelosamente en un cruce de brazos. Cuidándose de aquel monstruo. Aquel monstruo que acaba de descubrir.

La niña volvió a sentarse con nerviosismo a su lado. Los padres los miraban homofobicamente, como quien cuida de sus retoños. Zuko ya se había percatado que el padre tenía una navaja en su mano, resguardada, esperando motivos para usarla. La duda seria ¿Qué motivos?

La pequeña hizo pincelazos con sus yemas, cuidando cada detalle que le agregaba a su obra de arte.

El cicatrizado, solo se puso en una posición cómoda, para que el no se entumiera, pero aun así para que la niña tuviera toda la facilidad del mundo de retratarlo. Esa niña le daba ternura.

El viaje no podía durar ni diez minutos, pero entre tantos problemas atacando su cabeza, el cayó en un sueño ligero. Despertó cuando se hallaba la muralla de Ba sing se.

Bajo descuidadamente, que al pararse, tiro la hoja y túpeles de pintura de su acompañante, haciendo que el preciado dibujo de la pequeña se marcara de las huellas de los pasantes que estaban desesperados por descender.

La niña miro la hoja triste, mientras pasaban zapatos sucios dejando un rastro no esperado, no agraciado.

Ella bajo con la tutela delicada de sus padres. Ellos juntos descendieron, pero la niña solo miraba su dibujo, decepcionada de que sobre tanto esfuerzo, el retratado se fuera sin mirarlo, ni apreciarlo. Un monstruo había sido pintado, el monstruo de la pesadilla mas inverosímil de una niña, de una niña que expresaba sus sentimientos mucho más de la cuenta. Eso cuenta los miedos.

Uno de los que patinaban el transporte por los conectores de la ciudad, se compadeció de ella, se hinco y le pregunto al oído tranquilamente para no asustarla:

-¿Que ocurre?

-Busco un hombre con peinado largo, de niña.

¡Wow! Que grandes características para buscar al extraviado. Tomando en cuenta que en Ba sing se, también es común tener la melena larga, aun con ser del sexo masculino.

-Bueno aquí hay muchas personas con el pelo largo, va a ser muy difícil encontrarlo ¿Es tu papa? Por que si es así podemos ir al centro de ayuda para que…

-¡No! Mis padres están allá- señalo abiertamente, teniendo la crédula idea de ser por unos segundos, tomada como huérfana, abandonada- Están esperando nuestro siguiente transporte tenemos que llegar a Omas-shu.-siseaba.

-Se pronuncia Omashu.

-Si, eso es lo que dije.

-Bueno y entonces ¿A quien buscas?

Ella esperaba responder su pregunta, señalando al que buscaba, mientras la gente se desplazaba individualmente, dejando visibles a sus peatones. Pero no encontró nada. Ninguno con las cualidades cualitativas que buscaba.

-Creo que eso ya no importa, el ya se fue.

El hombre se retiro, regresando a su trabajo, no era su obligación atender a una infante que no parecía estar muy cuerda de la cabeza. Además ya tenía tiempo que le descontaban el sueldo.

-¿A quien buscabas?-dijo una voz trasera.

-A un hombre con una cicatriz horrible, que…-voltio.

-Si ¿Que se te ofrece?

-Pensé que mirarías mi dibujo.

-Lo se, fui muy malo. ¡Lo lamento! Parece que se retrasaron por mi…-El iba decir que _sus guardias _se retrasaron pero al hablar de _guardias_ supone alguien de la realeza, y de ¿Dónde? Si la niña, no conocía a la nación el fuego- ¿Sigues queriendo que mire tu dibujo?

La pequeña asintió, rencorosa.

El dibujo contenía su rostro, en una imagen estereotipada de un rey con colores durazno, a lado de un niño calvo con una flecha azul en la cabeza, en lo que parecía los suburbios del Reino Tierra, con un exagerado arco iris, y al fondo gente retratada con líneas como su cuerpo, y un gran círculo como la cabeza. Todos con una gran sonrisa.

El rey y el avatar estaban agarrados de la mano. Dando paz al Reino Tierra e indirectamente al rey dibujado.

Miro al fondo que sus padres se acercaban. Con razón el padre lo tentaba con una navaja en el fondo, con razón la niña no se había enterado de la nación del fuego. Esa linda niña no tenía por que ser enterada de una guerra pasada que no vivió. Aun así, si sus padres parecían aun no tener confianza en la ex nación enemiga.

-Es hermoso, eres toda una artista.

-Entonces, mi mama no mentía…

-No creo que las mamas mientan.

-¿Dónde esta la tuya?

-En el lugar menos esperado. Eso supongo.-Espeto en dos sentidos; personalmente y por que la niña por atrás iba a ser asustada por su madre.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Ah! señora, cargo a su hija abusando con cosquillas. Que eran ya parte de un acostumbrado juego familiar, por que luego se le sumo el padre.

El señor cargo a la pequeña en sus hombros.

-¿Me puedo quedar con el dibujo?

-Si, pero no le agregues nada.

-¿Por que?

-Siempre he pensado que los mas guapos, son los mas tontos. ¡Vas a arruinar mi dibujo!-Zuko agrando los ojos, esa niña era muy directa y perspectiva para su edad.

-¡Hey!-Regaño entre risas la mama.

Si, soy un tonto. Ahí si tienes razón. . No tienes ni idea de cuanto

El padre bajo a la pequeña, y cuando el se agacho, ella le dio un beso inocente debajo de su ojo.

Mientras Zuko caminaba con pasos lentos para la salida, tocaba su mejilla izquierda.

Con ese dibujo, esa niña le devolvió la esperanza de poder reconciliarse con su amigo, aunque ella no lo recordara en años siguientes. El quizás si.

-Vámonos Esperanza, hay que visitar a tu abuela.

-¡Si! Quiero sorprenderla, contándole sobre mi nuevo hermanito.

-Si… Todos la queremos sorprender.

-No, yo quiero mami.

-Correcto, tú lo harás, pero si cargas esta bolsa por tu madre, ella no puede cargar mucho peso.- Dijo el padre.

-Esta bien, yo ya no la quiero sorprender.

* * *

Llego al palacio, ignorando a sus seguidores.

Entro sin emoción a su habitación; teniendo la cara mas depresiva del mundo, con una pequeñísima sonrisilla.

Se coloco sus hombreras, de autoridad, listo para regresar a su puesto.

Aliso sus cabellos para una cola de caballo alta, que seria doblada, para al fin agregarle la corona, con el fragmento de un fuego solado. Misma coronilla que era del Avatar Roku, su bisabuelo materno. Tenia puesto algo de un Avatar pasado, y tenia la sangre del mismo, pero también en su mano tenia la pintura de otro Avatar.

¿Tenia que rodearse de ese vestigio?

Pero si en fragmentos era considerable recordarlo, la verdad seria que, por que tanto rencor, en el y en si mismo.

-Flashback-

-Aquí termina la primera sesión.-Medio grito Shent. Estrello el martillo.

Aang agarro como pudo al lémur, y los escondió en sus prendas, luego se apresuro para alcanzar a Katara y Sokka.

Zuko espero pacientemente, que el niño saliera.

Lucia apagado, desconcertado.

-,_ ¡Lo entiendo! En serio lo entiendo, pero para una paz mundial, necesitamos ¡Una colaboración mundial individual ,_el Avatar no había mencionado eso no mas por que si, lo dijo directamente para su amigo, que

No actuaba precisamente como un rey bondadoso, si no más como su padre. El niño miraba el tema de ese modo, que importa, que importa la reputación que el tenga ya, esas colonias se quedarían en el Reino Tierra, quiera o no el Avatar.

Miro una puerta trasera, la cual todos ignoraban por que estaban estancados en la del frente.

El se iva a ir, no se quedaría para oír otra indirecta del Avatar.

Se condujo al salimiento, sin demora, tenia que salir lo más posible de ahí.

A las afueras, estaba su barco.

El muchacho que tenia el cargo de mandar a abrir la compuerta, se desconcertó por su llegada, ya había sacado su almohada para tener una siesta. El era ese tipo de guardias que tenia que estar con la postura más sólida que la de la estatua de Roku.

-Se – señor del fuego Zuko… ¿Que hace aquí? No se supone que la junta se acabaría mas tarde.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia ¿o si?

Le habría la compuerta.

-¡Tan cobarde eres!

Reconoció la voz chillona, que estaba a pocos metros de el. Zuko quería seguir con su mini plan implantado y continuo con su camino, y Aang lo observo mientras la penumbra de la nave cubrió al maestro fuego.

-Entonces ¡¿Así dejamos las cosas?!- Exploto con mas esmero, de que el se sintiera avergonzado por huir.-Zuko… Será justo, si pienso en el Reino Tierra que te ponga una ultima advertencia… y no quiero. Si la próxima vez que te vea sigues con esa mentalidad tan inmadura… cumpliré mi promesa.

Zuko se quedo parado en la entrada.

Aang creía que si lo estaba razonando, y sobre toda la esperanza dio unos pasos. Para estar con el.

¡Pum!

La compuerta se había cerrado en sus narices. Después de su impresión se sentía desolado.

Miro al barco despejándose de la costa de forma inmediata, fue un momento dramático; el sentía que a la vez se le iva de las manos un amigo.

El niño norteo su vista a la explanada, retirandose, mirando el suelo de su camino.

-Aang…-levanto la cabeza, y los ojos de los dos se conectaron.- Si no estas completamente relajado, con esto con Zuko, podemos posponer nuestro viaje al Polo sur.

-No… Tranquila, eso, lo que viste ahí no arruinara mas de lo que ya arruinado…Amorcito, seria descortés si te pido un abrazo.

-"Descortés" no creo que sea la palabra. Más bien "incongruente".

-¿incongruente? ¿Por qué?

Me acabas de decir que estas perfectamente bien, no creo que necesites un abrazo.

-"Necesitar" no creo que sea la palabra, mas bien "quiero" un abrazo de mi novia, para besarla.

-Pues yo "quiero" y "necesito" quitarte a Momo de tu camisa… Shent ya se dio cuenta, y te va a dar un gran sermón.

_Knockout!_ Se quedo sin amigo, ni beso. Pero se gano un regaño vergonzoso.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Señor, me apena decirle que no hay suficientes escoltas para que lo acompañe…

-No importa, nunca las solicite, y no creo que las ocupe.

-Pero…

-¡Shh! Sin peros. Ultimadamente, todo lo que oigo son quejas… Nos quedaremos así.

-Pero lo considero necesario, escúcheme o razone, por favor. Esto no es algo que puede pasar desapercibido ¡Ya lo se! Por que no mandamos con usted a las guerreras Kiyoshi, han mostrado ser muy eficientes.

-¡Muchos mas que otros diría! Y no, su líder esta de vacaciones. Y sus consiguientes se regresaron a su isla.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes? También creo que necesitas unas vacaciones. Ve, con tus hijos a la Isla por una semana.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, se lo que hago.

Zuko se retiro, dejando con la palabra en la boca y preocupado a su fiel soberano consejero.

Y ahí con la habitación solitaria.

El barbudo consejero bufo, y se dijo a si mismo:

-Yo no tengo hijos… Desde hace años me he dedicado a su familia… La peor parte es que he visto cosas que usted no.

* * *

Este era un palacio con cimientos fuertes, rodeado por un pasto inofensivo, de hacerse enredar a ruedas metálicas.

En el fondo un estanque con una madre pato-tortuga cuidando a su bebes.

A diferencia de la que había en su palacio, ese estanque era rodeado por una cerca. Evitando el acercamiento.

Evitando recuerdos del aquel príncipe exiliado.

Se quedo en una silla muy aculumbrada, mirando a complete persona, sentada cabizbaja, que mudaba su garganta. Ahora el miedo que le daba el Avatar era insignificante al de que tenía ahora.

Los bosquejos faciales de aquella persona no se limitaba a salirse del contorno de una impresión siniestra y aterradora.

-Se que he sido una persona obstinada, gracias a ello... creo que perdí un amigo, y eso se debe por lo obstinada que es mi familia. No es algo que se quite de la noche a la mañana… y francamente mi tío automáticamente me hace bajar la guardia. Ocupo una ayuda impar, diferente, que venga del lado bondadoso de la familia, pero tampoco es fácil encontrar esa ayuda, necesitó buscar esa ayuda, o creo que yo mismo me perderé.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi madre Azula…

_**Como siempre; agradezco y disculpo.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! & disculpen por tardar…**_

_**¡Buh! Examenes, etc..**_

_**Siguiente capitulo: **_

_**LA PESEDEZ DEL PROPIO AIRE**_


	5. La pesedez del propio aire

**Katara2323: Muchas gracias, aqui esta… **

**Klan: Ojala hayas salido bien en los exámenes, por que he de confesar que ami ni mal ni bien, simplemente no fue lo que esmeraba, pero en resultado final de la calf. fue digno al menos…**

**He analizado los contenidos, que agregare y puede que te guste… c: **

**¡Saludos! Me agradan tus comentarios. **

**Helenil(x2): Para empezar… ¡Que curioso nombre! Me gusta. Lo de Azula, se que parece algo muy… _fjhfkjashfajfl,_ pero en teoría, según lo veo en mi mente, hará un papel importante… pero un cambio de estema. Sin faltarle el respeto al personaje. Gracias x comentar.**

**Considérame fan de "Trucos de salón", es como una vista fresa y a la vez oscura… ¡Muy interesante! C:**

* * *

**El mundo en el Avatar**

**Cap. La pesadez del propio aire**

**PARTE 1**

Flashback

-¡Gyatzo! ¿Por qué tan alterado?

Ni respuesta hubo, el monje venia con una respiración tertulia objeto de haber corrido con las fuerzas restantes de los años.

-Es Aang…

-¿Aang que…?

-Aang escapo, se fue… ¡Escapo!

El simple y sencillamente ya no razonaba, perdió dos cariños en un solo golpe; en los mas profundo de esa mirada infantil de plata estaba Roku adyacente en el. Su amigo y compañero de hombre que fue bastante cercano a el, y siempre recordaria. Eso significaría perder dos raíces fuertes en un árbol débil, lo que haría caerse, derrumbarse. En ahorcaje… Gyatzo ya estaba en suelo.

En su mente, caía una lluvia de posibilidades para buscar a su extraviado pupilo. Pero ninguna era humana, implicaba obtener poderes sobrenaturales para aunque sea hacerle una considerable competencia a la cruel tormenta. Que cada minuto parecía empeorar.

-Debes tranquilizarte, si se llevo al bisonte, con esta condición climática que estas viendo, no llegara lejos…

-¡¿Lejos de donde?! ¿Lejos de estar en vida?

-Cálmate, se que parece difícil de comprender… pero analiza, lo buscaremos cuando la tormenta finalice.

-Aun así no me parece suficiente labor… Iré a buscarlo.

El tutor de Aang corrio, y desecho como civilidad de avioneta a su propio bisonte, ya era muy viejo y no volaba con mucho esmero, como el que necesitaba en estos momentos. Mejor agarro uno joven y que a la vista, parecía muy bien alimentado.

-Gyatzo ¿Ya miraste el cielo? ¿Y los rayos…? No podrás, simplemente no lo harás.

-Eso significa que… tendré que buscarlo hasta que la tormenta llegue a su fin.

-Si…- dijo en biodental - Pero todos iremos, no solo tú… Lo siento.

Aunque el mayor de los monjes, el que hablaba con Gyatzo, se refería a encuentro del cuerpo inmóvil del niño (tomando en cuenta las probabilidades de sobrevivir), analizo que seria algo irrespetuoso mencionar más allá de la cuenta, arrancando las sienes sentimentales de un cimiento tutor-pupilo, o en este caso… padre-hijo.

-Lo lamentamos.

-Si...

-Que triste noticia.

Los demás ancianos rodearon a Gyatzo como moscas en un pescado. Mas allá de devorar la tranquilidad esteril que el necesitaba, un comententario amable no le haría mal. Simplemente no lo haría.

En la parte trasera del salón de plegarias, con el socorro de una pared, otro monje, pero demás escuálido y egocéntrico, reaccionaba con una malicia retórica, sin disfrutar de la conversación. Bueno no por las mismas razones.

El desde niño se aprendió y cumplió los ideales de los nómadas aire; pacíficos y libres, generosos y compasivos, alegres y tranquilos. Que los aceptara, respetara o sintiera… esa ya era otra cosa.

Algo, muy, muy en el fondo, tal vez tan pequeña como una luciérnaga-hormiga, una lucecita brillaba y alertaba, una vocecita le gritaba que era culpable de cualquier condena que le pudiesen dar.

Era culpable de tener comunicaciones clandestinas con la Nación del Fuego.

De informar al señor del Fuego sobre la identificación del nuevo Avatar.

Iba a ser culpable, de la próxima invasión en el Templo.

De la muerte de todos.

Pero no podía morir el, el no.

Lo amenazaron a el, y presionado a estrictas condiciones cedió.

Según el no le quedo de otra. Aunque en el fondo siempre envidio la forma de vida de la Nación del Fuego, mas allá que el respeto natural, garata ido que debería darle a su gente.

Continuaría el plan, era un informador clandestino. Lo único que haría evitar la invasión allí, era que el Avatar en realidad no seria el representado que fue, o que no estuviera.

Y paso.

Desafortunadamente paso, el asi no lo quizo, o tal vez ne el fondo si, el destino así tambien. Gyatzo no, aunque futuramente estará agradecido de que si. La Nación del Fuego así no lo quiere, quiere a su Avatar, y no lo encontraran.

Desgraciadamente, extinguirán a su gente entera, asesinaran cruelmente a las niñas, niños, madres, y padres de los templos, en vano.

Y ya no había forma de retrasar la fecha. Ya estaba dictada. En el itinerario personal del sr. Del Fuego, y en su calendario mental… ojala también fuese el de la conciencia.

Los niños habían despertado y se dirigieron con los mayores, los pequeños asustados, empapados hasta el tope, pero todos preocupados por su amigo.

Uno de ellos, larguirucho y cabezón, era el pupilo asignado para ese monje tan descabellado, tan insensible.

-Monje Afiko ¿Sabe que le paso Aang? El no esta en su habitación y el monje Gyatzo esta llorando mucho… todos estamos preocupados.

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No! Y no seas hostigante.

-Solo pregunte.

-¡Muévete!

El niño algo torpe, dio un paso trasero, obedeciéndolo, pero eso no evito que el monje lo empujara aun mas, asfixiado de querer mas desplazo, yéndose con pasos rápidos.

-¿A dónde va…?

-¡Monje Afiko! ¡Se va a mojar!

Entonces un rayo aterrizo tan cerca que pareciera que con su luz tópica se hubiera comido al anciano, sin dejar el rastro de su nobelial camino.

Ese señor siempre se creyó nictalope, navegando mejor de noche que de día.

Tres días después, Afiko jaloneo a su pupilo y a la actual novia del niño por el brazo, los metió en un sótano debajo de las profundidades y los encerró, sin consentimiento. Los niños lloraban, gritaban, mas allá no era tan mal lugar, en las paredes comisadas salían plantas fructíferas, lo que lo hizo alimentarse bien durante el tiempo, durante los días de luto, buscando al Avatar, donde todos estaban con la cabeza atareada y no pensaban en otra cosa que encontrar al maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Quizás el nunca saldría. Solo recordaba haber bajado muchos escalones, y entrar por muchos pasadizos.

Un laberinto de regreso a la luz que jamás resolvería. Un misterio.

Un día después, el templo fue atacado. Gyatzo fue asesinado por el mismo Afiko, como prueba de lealtad, por órdenes del sr. Del fuego. Vengándose que el mentor del Avatar, había sido un contrincante difícil, controlando el pase de tres pequeños ejércitos de soldados fuego, pese a que el cometa respagnalado en el cielo, tripicabla sus poderes.

Maestro que debería morir, pero no como cualquiera. Después de todo, gracias a Afiko, como su mano derecha en el combate, el se entero que Gyatzo, era el tutor del Avatar. Y tenia que tener "ciertos" privilegios en su muerte.

Pensó en que el mismo lo asesinaría. Su navaja con suela durazno podría al fin ser estrenada.

Pero recordó que aun no encontraban a su presa, dudaba de la lealtad de Afiko, y le pidió que el mismo lo matara.

Y lo hizo.

Cinco años después de declarar iniciada la guerra, seguían sin encontrar al Avatar, había genociadiado a toda la cultura, buscaron por el Reino Tierra con soldados cómplices, los Dai Lee, y no hallaban rastro, rumores y rumores que solo resultaban ser pura habladora ambigua.

La única transición y comunicación de la Nación del Fuego con el Reino Tierra por años, ambas orgullos, uniendo quizas por unica ocasion, meritos comunes.

Ya jamás se volvía a pisar estima entre las dos naciones.

De alguna forma le tenían pesar, su ejercito era poderoso, su elemento terrestre los hacia fuertes, tenaces, un ejercito difícil de contraer. O desechar, corrompoer . Años tirados a la basura tratando de hacer guerrillas con las ciudaddes principales del Reino Tierra, se conformaron con los pueblos, las aldeas. Localidades faciles de controlar, con gente humilde a dispocisiones injustas.

Divisaron en La Tribu del agua, con ejércitos libres de pisotear hogares, ambas tribus desistieron, pero en una desgraciadamente hallaron su punto débil, de nuevo gracias a Afiko.

La del Sur, empezó a perder maestros.

La del Norte empezó a ser más estricta. Aprovechando los matrimonios, para concebir niños, que nacieran para ser futuros soldados y ayudar a la batalla. A mala brecha, abusaron de la disponibilidad matrimonial tan bien establecida, que al paso de los años se hizo legislada apropiadamente con fines machistas.

Los Templos quedaron desolados.

Dicen que cada vez que mataban a un niño maestro aire, los ojos de la estatua del Avatar Yang Chen brillaron con azul celeste, y acabado las muertes, resbalo una lágrima dorada.

Afiko se convirtió en asesor del sr. Del fuego Sozin, pero nunca se intimaron al grado de merecer el puesto.

De nada había servido tanta lealtad, si después fue mandado a ejecutar, acusado de traición.

Un acusación no cierta, pero nada infame, de alguna manera, pensó que cierta manera de morir, quemado en las flamas sabihondas, era comprensible.

Y ahí murió. Pero en el otro mundo,conocio a la gran Yangchen, se reconcilio con Gyatzo, fue perdonado por su tribu, ante todo eran sabios, y compadecerse era ya de sangre. Eso...nunca lo tubo, y le agradeció fuertemente a cualquier fuerza del Universo o destino que ligo su camino, que ellos si lo tuvieran. Lo que sea que fuera, pero que le daban el nombre de sabiduría, y libertad. De felicidad y franqueza.

Pero ahí,en el mundo de los espiritus no estaba el Avatar.

Seguia vivo.

* * *

Aang despertó, con esas típicas sonrisas, que presentían que iba ser un gran día, lejos de reencontrarse minuciosamente con el rey en días pasados, para unas tediosas platicas política, había salido con Katara todas las noches, hasta había regresado al restaurante del entre anillo sub social de Ba sing se, el cual la primera vez no se llevo un buen recuerdo.

Sokka y Suki los acompañaban, lo cual terminaba por también retribuir a Toph…

Que su mueca de molestia en cada noche, estaba mas huraña que de costumbre.

*Luego se le pasara* se decía cada estadía nocturna.

Suki no bailaba mal, a diferencia de Sokka, que empujaba a los camareros que pasaban a servir los alimentos.

Lindos recuerdos, de la ciudad mas bipolar del mundo… quizás los únicos.

Se puso rápido su tunica, se rasuro sus pocas entradas de vello. Ya cuando se creyó listo, se dirigió al cuarto de su novia.

Sabía que estaba despierta, así que ni se esforzó a dar mas de tres golpecillos mantéales.

Aang, empezó a hacer círculos con la punta de sus pies, en cualquier intento de distraerse.

Sabía que las mujeres no salían de inmediato, sin antes retocarse. Que en palabras de hombres seria… cambiarse todo y volver al final con el original.

Para su sorpresa, se percato que la puerta se había abierto dejando salir a un monstruo verde.

-Em… ¿Katara…?

No era ella, pero si alguien que le debiera una bromita al Avatar.

La mascarilla de aguacate, hacia maravillas estéticas.

Con una voz gruesa, y pereza pronuncio…

-*Hola mi amor*

Aang trago saliva. Y se rascaba su nuca, ni sabiendo que pronunciar.

-Bueno…

El catorciañero recordó palabras de hombre adultos que lo aconsejaron cuando inicio su relación.

_-Siempre, en cada cita, tú eres el que tiene que llegar a su puerta. __–Hakoda._ -¡Cumplido!

_-Tienes que llegar con flores y decirle que se ve hermosa, pese a que se vea peor que un león alce enojado. __¿Sabes que…? Mejor no llegues con flores, dale un león alce rabioso y un sombrero con una banana… Le encantara.-Rey Bumi- _ Aunque sea traía a Momo.

-Te ves muy linda.

"Ella" empezó a hacer pucheros de colégiela, cosa que Aang no veía porque; Katara nunca reaccionaba así, y eso que la elogiaba mucho.

-Hay bomboncito.

-¿Eh…? Nosotros nos decimos "amorcito"

-Si… como digas, dame un besito…

El Avatar retrocedió, sin ofensas pero no le apetecía un afecto así de su novia, bueno no en estos momentos.

Le empezó a presionar las mejillas, lo que lo hacia estresarse.

-¡Sokka ya basta!-Dijo Katara en el fondo, saliendo del sanitario habitacional. Salio de su cuarto instiendo a su hermano, para que dejara de hostigar a Aang, sobre que o porque le importaba al moreno, el estaba en carcajadas.

Entre suspiros, la maestra agua sujeto a su pareja de la mano.

-Vámonos ya- se encaminaron ambos, pero Aang aun tenia una mirada perpleja.

-¿Qué hacia Sokka con…?

-Créeme Aang… no querrás saber.

* * *

_**¿Se acuerdan de aquel monje, que procuraba separar Aang y a Gyatzo?**_

**Pues tiene un nombre, se llama Afiko, y no lo invento…**

**Por allá en2006-2007 Nickelodeon saco al público un memorama o un juego de cartas que tenia información curiosa de la serie. Llegue a leerla, pero desgraciadamente no tenerla.**

_**¡Gracias por la atención presente y futura!**_

_**¡Cuídense!**_

_****__**¡Buen Fin de semana!**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_


End file.
